Renascer de uma princesa
by Sakura-EvansPotter
Summary: U.A. Num mundo dividido entre nobres e plebeus, onde as familias nobres é representadas por grandes e poderosos bruxos... Misterios cercam a todos... Vidas serão mudadas pelo destino... E um grande amor nascerá!.
1. Cap1: Mundo de nobre e plebeus

Ola pessoal!!!

Essa é a primeira Fic, então, não se assustem...¬¬

Espero que agrade a todos, mais se não, gomen.

Obs.: Essa fic é baseada no anime: zero no Tsukaima e em Harry Potter.

E sem Delonga...

Vamos para o que interessa

* * *

-"fala"- ação. 

-'pensamento'

(comentários desnecessários da autora)

* * *

**Cap.1: Mundo de nobre e plebeus.**

( U.A.-Universo alternativo e nos tempos atuais.)

Num mundo um tanto diferente do nosso, no qual é dividido entre nobres e plebeus, e que, a nobreza é representada por grandes famílias de bruxos, muito ricos e poderosos, e os plebeus, por trouxas e bruxos renegados ou banidos da nobreza. Onde os nobres não se misturam com plebeus, e os plebeus têm como objetivo de vida servir a nobreza.

As famílias nobres são classificadas devido a quantidade de elementos que podem controlar, sendo esse: terra, água, fogo, ar e espírito. Quando controlam apenas um elemento são excluídos da nobreza, tratados como insignificantes e não recebem nenhum titulo, mais quando podem controlar dois elementos, recebe-se o titulo de linha, quando são três é triangulo, quatro é quadrado e os cinco é estrela ou pentagrama. Porem, apenas uma família consegue controlar os cinco elementos, e essa família é a Haruno.

Esse mundo é dividido em cinco grandes nações, e cada uma dela é governada por sua família real, a mais alta patente de nobreza, família nobre classificada como quadrado, sendo: o país do Fogo governado pela Uchiha, o país da Água pela Yamanaka, o país do ar pela Hyuuga, o país da Terra pela Sabaku e o país do relâmpago pela Haruno, que por ser a única classificada como estrela, não só governa o país do relâmpago, como também impera acima das outras nações.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numa casa grande de uma família rica, de bruxos banidos, que se localizava no país do Fogo, na divisa entre as famílias nobres da plebesia, morava, junto o com seu pai, madrasta e duas meias-irmãs, uma menina linda, de estatura mediana, cabelos róseos, longos e lisos, olhos verdes esmeraldas e corpo escultural. Seu nome é Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura era uma garota inteligente, bonita e alegre, que cresceu como plebéia, pois seu pai era o único sobrevivente de uma família nobre, muito poderosa, que fora banida. Vivia sozinha com o pai ate seus dez anos, quando ele se casou novamente.

Seu pai era Kinomoto Yukito, um bruxo muito talentoso e rico, que apesar de não ter titulo de nobreza, era muito respeitado no país onde morava. Casou-se com a viúva Hyuuga Hihana, do país do Ar, que tinha duas filhas gêmeas, Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Hanabi.

Sakura vivia muito bem com sua família, amava muito todos, apesar de não se dar bem com sua meia-irmã Hanabi, respeitava muito sua madrasta, que era como uma mãe, e Hinata alem de ser sua meia-irmã era também sua melhor amiga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era um lindo e ensolarado dia, do mês de janeiro, no qual, certa jovem estava completando seus 16 anos, e em breve freqüentaria a escola interna de magia, começando seu primeiro ano como uma bruxa, junto com suas irmãs.

Sakura acordou feliz por ser seu aniversario. Logo estaria estudando e conhecendo o mundo bruxo (N/A: na nobreza as crianças estudavam normalmente ate seu dez anos, depois entram na escola de magia aos dezesseis.u.u), sabia pouco sobre a nobreza, desde pequena fora criada em casa, seu pai pagava professores particulares para lhe darem aulas e ela também nunca freqüentou uma escola da plebesia. Embora a maioria de seus amigos fosse plebeus.

Ela se levantou e trocou de roupa, colocou um vestido rosa claro, de alças finas, com um decote leve, rodado, e na metade das coxas, calçou uma sandália rasteirinha branca, penteou os cabelos, que batiam em sua cintura, e desceu para tomar café.

Ao chegar na cozinha, todos já a esperavam, a mesa estava repleta de guloseimas e um bolo de chocolate de dar água na boca. Seu pai sentava-se na cadeira da ponta, ao lado direito estava sua madrasta, ao lado dela estava Hanabi, de frente para ela encontrava-se Hinata, e ao lado dela estava sua cadeira vazia.

Desejou bom dia a todos e logo se sentou, servindo-se de doces. Hinata foi a primeira a lhe desejar os parabéns, em seguida foi seu pai e sua madrasta, por ultimo e muito a contra gosto, Hanabi. Todos na mesa conversavam animadamente, logo terminaram a refeição e aos poucos foram se retirando, só ficando hinata e sakura:

-"saku-chan o que você esta pensando em fazer hoje?"- pergunta hinata.

-"Ah... Hina-chan. Ainda não pensei em nada... Por quê?"- disse olhando a paisagem do lado de fora da janela.

-"Hum... Porque pensei em sairmos, para comemorar seu aniversario. O que você acha?"- se levantou e caminhou com sakura ate a janela.

-"Aham... Me parece uma ótima idéia, mais aonde vamos?"- perguntou se sentando no parapeito da janela.

-"Já que temos que sair para comprarmos nosso uniformes e alguns materiais para o colégio, aproveitamos para ir ao Recanto das fadas..."- foi interrompida pelo telefone tocando.

-"Alo!"-sakura atendeu o mesmo.

_-"Alo... Parabéns Sakura-chan!!!"-_falou animadamente, Tenten do outro lado da linha.

-"Ah... Obrigada."- disse sakura pulando de felicidade ao falar com a amiga, que morava no pais do ar, não muito distante dali.

_-"Por nada... Como você ta?... E a festa, vai ser aonde?!"_

-"To muito bem... A festa?!... Quem te disse que iria ter festa?"-perguntou sorrindo para hinata.

_-"IRIA?!... então ia ter mesmo uma festa... E você nem para me chamar!!! u.u"-_ falou fazendo bico e com uma falsa tristeza na voz.

-"Oh... Mais que drama hein?!... Não ia e nem vai ter festa, nos vamos para o Recanto das fadas, fazer umas compras, e de lá decidimos o que mais iremos fazer... O que acha?"- hinata a olhava pulando em comemoração.

_-"To dentro... A que horas?... Eu passo ai para arrumarmos todas juntas... Beijo."-_ falou isso e encerrou a conversa desligando o telefone, deixando uma sakura furiosa com a falta de educação da amiga.

-"Ah...¬.¬' Mais que falta de educação, nem esperou eu responder!"-colocou o telefone no gancho e subiu para o quarto acompanhada de hinata.

Passaram a tarde conversando, brincando e planejando a noite. Tenten chegou por volta das cinco horas, terminaram os preparativos, tomaram banho e se produziram. A mãe das meninas as levou ate as lojas, nas quais comprariam seus matérias e uniformes, após terminarem, colocaram as compras no carro e foram ao recanto das fadas(N/A: Era um bar jovem freqüentado só por nobres, e que tinha muitas lojas, praças e lanchonetes aos a redores.) de lá seguiram sozinhas, combinado que ligariam para o motorista as buscarem.

Elas estavam lindas, arrancavam olhares por onde passavam. Hinata estava com um vestido azul claro, que realçava a cor perola de seus olhos, um palmo acima dos joelhos, tomara-que-caia, rodado a partir dos seios, com uma sandália de salto média branca, brincos e colar prateados, e seus cabelos longos, lisos e negros presos por uma presilha de lado. Tenten estava com um vestido vinho, que realçava seus olhos e cabelos da cor chocolate, frente único, também rodado a partir dos seios e na altura dos joelhos, uma sandália alta preta, brincos e pulseira dourados, e com seus cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Sakura também de vestido na cor vermelha, de alças finas amarradas no pescoço, na metade das coxas, rodado a partir da faixa de cetim abaixo dos seios, também vermelha, uma sandália alta de salto fino preta, brincos e pulseiras pratas, e os cabelos soltos.

Passaram por muitas lojas, experimentaram diversas roupas e calçados, mais só levaram poucas coisas, umas três sacolas cheias para cada uma (Se é que "três sacolas cheias" são poucas coisas... ¬.¬ Aff... Só nesse mundo, pois no meu é muito!!!), foram para a lanchonete, se sentaram e fizeram seu pedidos.

Após pedirem ficaram conversando por uns trinta minutos ate os lanches chegarem, comeram, pediram Sunday de chocolate de sobremesa, as meninas cantaram parabéns para sakura frente ao mesmo, após terminarem foram ao banheiro, pegaram as sacolas e já estavam de saída, quando um tumulto as chamou a atenção. Dois jovens muito parecidos discutiam em alto e bom som no meio no saguão de entrada, um aparentava ter seus dezoito anos, alto, olhos vermelhos, cabelos negros, longos e amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, e o outro aparentava ter dezesseis, alto, cabelos negros, curtos e rebeldes, olhos também vermelho, ambos muito bonitos.

Elas pararam frente ao tumulto, já que o mesmo estava impedindo a saída do local, observaram a discusão sem argumentar nada, pois ela logo acabou, porque um rapaz muito bonito mais um tanto escandaloso, alto, loiro e de olhos muito azuis, se postou frente aos rapazes que discutiam e logo saiu puxando o mais novo deles. Com o caminho liberado foram a procura do carro que as esperava:

-"Nossa que barraco!!! u.u' "- murmurou tenten com um gota na cabeça.

-"Pois é... Mais que papelão."-sakura se pronunciou.

-"Hum... Ah, olha lá o carro."-hinata aponta para o carro que acaba de estacionar a alguns metros das garotas.

-"Hum... Mais bem que eles eram uns GATOS!!!"- disse tenten dando ênfase no gatos.

-"Eh... _'Isso não podemos negar.' __'iner:Eh bota gatos nisso!!!'_Mais quem são eles para se prestarem esse papel ridículo de ficar de bate boca no meio do recanto das fadas?!"- fala entrando no carro sendo acompanhada pelas outras.

-"Ah... vai dizer que você não sabe?!"- pergunta tenten incrédula com a afirmação da amiga.

-"Nani?"-olhando impaciente.

-"Eles são os irmãos Uchiha, Sasuke e Itachi... E aquele que separou a briga é Uzumaki Naruto."- respondeu hinata ficando vermelha ao pronunciar o nome do loiro.

-"Ham?!" -sakura parecia chocada com a informação, mais logo se lembrou das conversar com hinata sobres as famílias nobres e do tal de 'Naruto'.

-"Eh... você não sabia?!"-tenten indagou incrédula, já que a família Uchiha é a governante do país onde sakura morava.

-"Não... Eu sei muito pouco sobre as famílias nobres... _'só sei um pouco sobre a família Haruno...' ' __Ops. Calada.__'_ Você sabem que eu fui educada em casa porque meu pai não quis me colocar em nenhum escola... Por causa que minha família foi banida da nobreza."- disse parecendo um pouco triste pelo fato.

O silencio reinou entre elas ate chegarem em casa, logo subiram com as compras para o quarto de sakura, todas dormiriam ali, tenten iria ficar na casa até o dia de irem ao colégio já que a sua era em outro pais. Logo se acomodaram em suas camas já vestidas com seus pijamas, Ate que tenten percebeu que ela ainda continuava triste pela conversa no carro:

-"Ah amiga... Não fica triste, hoje é seu aniversário!!!"-tenten tentou animar um pouco a aniversariante e lhe tacando um travesseiro.

-"Eh mesmo... Pode parar com essa cara... O que você deseja para suas melhores amigas nesse aniversário?"- indagou hinata, fazendo uma reverencia, arrancando um sorriso da garota de cabelos róseos.

-"Hum... Que proposta tentadora... _'Será que eu conto para elas?... Não, melhor não...' ' __Hei, você prometeu para seu pai, baka!!!'_ Eu quero fazer um pedido, mais vocês vão ter que prometer que guardaram segredo!!!"-disse seria olhando as garotas num misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

-"Ta, eu prometo!!!"-disse ambas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto hinata se levantou e trancou a porta do quarto logo se sentando na cama da "irmã".

-"Então ta... Eu acredito em vocês... _'ham?!... você não vai contar para elas, vai?!...'__ ' Claro que NÃO... Sua baka!...' __' Digo o mesmo ¬¬.__'_ Mais não podem contar para ninguém."- as duas a olhavam impaciente.

-"Tabom... Agora conta logo, que você ta me deixando assustada com essa enrola."-disse tenten também se sentando na cama da amiga.

-"Ta... Eu quero que vocês me ajudem a descobrir sobre minha família... O porque do banimento."-as outras ficaram se ação.

-Ta, mais saku-chan... Porque não pergunta ao papai sobre isso?!"- disse hinata meio apreensiva.

-"Eu já tentei... Só que ele não me conta... Diz que a família foi banida, mais nunca me falou o motivo."-olhou para a janela.

-"Tudo bem... Nois vamos ajudá-la a descobrir, mais porque o segredo?"-perguntou tenten olhando as estrelas pela mesma janela.

-"É que, acho que aconteceu algo muito grave para meu pai não me contar... Eu sempre soube que ele é bruxo, mais nunca falou muito sobre minha mãe... _'Exceto naquele dia... Mais eu não posso mencionar.'_ Dizia que a nossa família era banida da nobreza desde que ele tinha dezoito anos... mais sempre que eu perguntava o motivo ele desconversava."- ao terminar se levantou e rumou para a porta.

-"Hei... Aonde você vai?" - perguntou tenten observando-a.

-"Ah... Eu vou ao banheiro."-saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-"Nossa... ela parece triste, com fato... O que você sabe sobre a família Kinomoto, hina-chan?"-perguntou bem baixo se certificando que ninguém a ouviu.

-"Ah... Eu sei que eles foram banidos por acusações falsas e difamação!"-falou num som quase imperceptível.

-"Hum... Você ouviu falar sobre a chacina?!"-deitou-se na cama.

-"Um pouco... Mais acho melhor esperarmos as aulas para contar o que sabemos."- deitou-se também vendo a amiga assentir com a cabeça.

Logo as garotas adormeceram e sakura estava no sótão a procura de algo. Vasculhou o chão ate encontras um piso falso e de lá tirar um porta jóias, nele estava um colar lindo, que ganhara de seu pai no seu aniversario de quinze anos, junto tinha uma foto de sua mãe, com algumas cartas e uma era direcionada para ela. Leu a carta, pela milésima vez, e a guardou, olhando a foto, nela estava uma mulher muito parecida com sakura, principalmente os cabelos e olhos. Colocou-a no mesmo lugar e guardou o porta jóias no buraco, e subiu para seu quarto, pensando:

-'_Mamãe... Quanta falta eu sinto de você!... Mais eu "prometo" dar o melhor de mim, descobrir, provar a inocência e recuperar a honra do papai e de toda a família dele. Espero que se orgulhe de mim!!!'_

Pensando isso ela entrou em seu quarto, se deitou e logo adormeceu. Teria a semana cheia e logo estaria no tão desejado colégio interno de magia.

* * *

Continua...

E ai pessoal?! O que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado... u.u

Se tiverem ou não, comentem n.n, onegai!!!

Gomen por qualquer erro e dêem opinião!!

Bjos


	2. CAP:2 – A chegada no colégio

**_Ola denovo pessoal._**

**_Aqui vai mais um capitulo..._**

**_espero que gostem n.n._**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto não me pertence, mais não diga o mesmo do Gaara ¬¬._**

* * *

**Legenda: **"fala"-ação.

_'pensamento'_

( comentário da autora.)

* * *

CAP.:2 – A chegada no colégio e a nova colega

Havia se passado alguns dias desde o aniversario de Sakura, os mesmo foram muito atarefados, e no domingo iria embarcar para o colégio junto com as outras garotas. Tudo já estava preparado para a viagem, elas não conseguiam esconder o entusiasmo:

-"Hey... saku-chan, já arrumou suas malas?"- indagou tenten sentando-se no chão do jardim em que estavam.

-"Mais é claro... O que você acha que fiz no tempo em que fiquei no quarto... '_tudo por causa daquela baka!...' 'iner: __pega ela mais tarde n.n!__' ' eh, para mim ficar de castigo denovo?! _¬¬' Dormindo é que não foi!? "- disse colhendo uma rosa.

Ela havia passado a tarde inteira no quarto, de castigo, por causa de uma briga com Hanabi.

-"Pessoal... Eu não vejo a hora de chegarmos no colégio."-hinata argumenta.

-"Hum... Nem me fale."- falou tenten notando que já escurecia.

-"Eh... Gente, como é uma escola de nobres?"- pergunta sakura um tanto envergonhada.

-"Hum... Isso sim que é uma bela pergunta..."-ficou uns minutos pensando e terminou a frase.-"Já entudei na escola da nobreza mais era ensino normal, não ensinava nada de magia, só o básico para qualquer criança."

-"Eh mesmo... E esse colégio é interno e só ensina magia."-hinata terminou a frase.

-"Como será que funciona?!... tomara que fiquemos no mesmo quarto, se é que pode ficar mais de um em cada quarto."-sakura fala e se levanta para entrar em casa, já que estava bastante escuro.

-"Também não sei... Mais tomara que sim... Apesar que só vamos saber ao chegarmos lá!"-responde hinata, fechando a porta que dava para o jandim.

Elas logo jantaram e se recolheram para dormir, acordariam cedo na manha seguinte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O relógio marcava seis hora da manha e todos na casa já estavam de pé, a correria era grande já que se não se apresassem chegariam atrasados. As malas já estavam no carro e as garotas todas prontas. Só faltava o Sr. Kinomoto Yukito para começarem a viagem.

Sakura e as outras o aguardavam na sala. Ela vestia uma saia jeans escura no meio das coxas, uma regatinha rosa claro, com um casaco preto de zíper e duas listras rosa choque nas laterais, uma sandália rasteirinha preta, com os cabelos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e com brincos prateados. Hinata usava uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa tomara-que-caia branca, com um casaquinho azul claro, sandália rasteirinha branca, com os cabelos soltos, brincos prata e o colar da sua família (na nobreza, cada família tem sua própria jóia, com o emblema da mesma). Tenten estava de calça jeans clara, regatinha vinho, com uma jaqueta também jeans, escuro, tênis preto com vermelho, com cabelo preso em dois coques e com a jóia de sua família. Hanabi vestia uma mine-saia jeans, bata preta de alça e decote em 'V', com um bolerinho bege, com um tamanco de madeira, com seus cabelos longos, castanho escuros soltos, e com a jóia de família.

Passado-se dez minutos de espera das garotas, ele por fim aparece e chama sakura par a sala de reunião:

-"O que foi papai?"- disse fechando a porta ao passar.-"Nos vamos acabar chagando atrasados." Se aproximando de onde ele estava.

-"Filha... Hoje começa sei primeiro dia de aula..."-se senta.-"Você sabe de qual família pertence?!"

-"Sim papai... _'onde será que ele quer chegar com essa conversa?!'_

Mais o 'porque' dessa pergunta!?- diz o olhando nos.

-"Minha filha... Você contou para alguém sobre nossa conversa no dia de seu aniversario de quinze anos?"- pergunta pegando um papel em cima da mesa.

-"Não... _'É claro que não, você me fez prometer!...' ' iner:__Se bem que se ele não a fizesse, você já teria contado u.u!' ' __Teria mesmo, sua baka. __¬¬__' _Porque?"- argumenta ainda mais intrigada.

-"Ótimo... Pois eu quero que você continue guardando segredo."-entregou o papel para ela.

-"Ta, mais... Porque essa historia de família agora?"- diz pegando o papel na mão do pai.

-"É que... Como você já sabe, a nossa família é banida da nobreza...

E para você não ser descriminada eu a matriculei no colégio com o sobrenome Hyuuga."

-"Ham?!"-indaga perplexa-"Mais... Papai, você sabe que eu não me importo com isso."-afirma lendo o papel em suas mãos, no qual constava que fora matriculada como: Hyuuga K. Sakura.

-"Eu sei... Mais isso é para seu bem."- fala passando a mão na cabeça da filha.-"Como é de costume cada bruxo ao entrar no colégio usar a jóia da família, você infelizmente vai ficar sem... Já que a Hihana só tinha um para cada uma das meninas, e a minha foi tomada quando perdemos o titulo de nobreza."

-"Um... _'ah, mais eu tenho a da mamãe!..' 'iner: __ficou maluca, eh?!...'__ '__Nao, porque?...' 'iner:__So se você quiser que todo mundo saiba ¬¬!__' 'Ah!!! u.u' _Que pena."

Dizendo isso ela encerra a conversa e eles caminham ate a sala onde as outras as esperavam. Logo se despediram de Hihana e dos criados da casa e seguiram viagem. A viagem durou aproximadamente umas duas horas, logo avistaram o famoso colégio de magia, era enorme e muito bonito. Muros grandes o cercavam e na portaria estava dois rapazes certificando a entrada de todos os alunos.

Despediram de seu pai e rumaram a portaria, entregaram seus comprovantes de matricula e com a entrada liberada seguiram os outros alunos ate o salão de espera. O salão estava lotado de estudantes. Ficaram esperando por uns quinze minutos ate a diretora aparecer dando as instruções:

-"Bom dia Pessoal!"-falou com a varinha no pescoço para que ampliasse sua voz para todos ouvirem.

-"Bom dia!"-todos responderam.

-"Bem vindos... Eu sou Tsunade, a diretora dessa instituição... Espero que tenhamos um excelente ano letivo!"-bebeu um copo de água e prosseguiu-"Amanhã já começa as aulas e hoje as 19:00 horas, terá uma festa de recepção para os novatos."-bebeu mais água.-"O horário, os mapas e a lista dos quartos estão no mural...Por favor acomodem-se!... Os novatos podem permanecer aqui, para receberem as instruções."-falando isso todos os veteranos saíram do salão e foram rumo aos murais.

-"Ola pessoal... Eu sou Yuuhi Kurenai, a professora responsável pelas alunas do primeiro ano e supervisora do dormitório das garotas."-disse uma mulher alta, de cabelos negros e olhos castanho avermelhados, com aparência de 27 anos, muito bonita.

-"E eu sou Hatake kakashi... O professor responsável pelos alunos do primeiro ano e supervisor do dormitório masculino.-falou um homem alto, de cabelos cinza espetados, olhos negros, com aparência de 29 anos, muito forte e bonito.

-"Bom... Agora que vocês já foram apresentados, eu quero informara que qualquer duvida que tiverem podem falar com seu responsável, e que o regulamento da escola também esta no mural... Já podem ir."-afirmou a diretora.

Com isso todos seguiram os professores ate a divisão dos dormitórios feminino e masculino, assim as garotas foram com kurenai para uma porta a direita e os garotos com kakashi para a porta da esquerda. A porta dava em um salão enorme, com inúmeras estantes, mesas de estudo e sofás espalhados perto das lareiras. Tinha duas portas, uma dava para o banheiro e a outra para as escadas, levando a ala dos quartos. Estava cheio de garotas. Logo avistaram um mural com as listas dos nomes de quem ficaria em cada quarto:

-"Olha meninas... São quatro garotas em cada quarto e por sorte ficamos juntas!"- disse Tenten apontando para a lista.

-"Hum... Que bom!!!"-exclamou Hinata.

-"Eh... Mais quem é a outra garota que vai ficar com a gente?"-perguntou sakura olhando o numero do quarto.

-"Ah... Ela se chama Yamanaka Ino."-respondeu tenten indo em direção a porta que dava para as escadas.

-"Hum... Já ouvi falar... Ela é da família real do pais da água."- disse hinata subindo as escadas, chegando no segundo andar, a ala dos quartos.

-Olha... É aqui."- falou sakura apontando para a porta de numero 18.

Elas entraram no quarto que era enorme. Tinha 4 camas, 4 guarda-roupas pequenos, uma mesa de estudos grande, e uma porta que levava a um banheiro. Logo escolheram suas camas e arrumaram as roupas e materiais no guarda-roupa. Pegaram o manual de regras e leram:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bem Vindos._

_Esperamos que tenhamos um ótimo ano letivo e que todos obtenham sucesso em sua jornada! Venho aqui passando regras e horários._

_O Uso de uniforme é obrigatório sempre, exceto: nos feriados, festas e final de semana._

_A biblioteca é aberta a todos. Funcionando das 6:00h as 22:00h._

_É proibido a entrada das garotas na ala masculina, e dos garotos na ala feminina._

_Os portões do colégio fecham as 22:00h._

_As aulas se iniciam as 8:00h e terminam as 14:00h._

_O café da manha é as 7:00h, o almoço é 11:00, o lanche as 15:00h e o almoço as 20:00h. (o refeitório estará aberto sempre.)_

_É terminantemente proibido a entrada de qualquer aluno na ala leste, sala 323, sem autorização._

_Agradecemos._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Nossa... O que será que tem nessa sala 323?"-indaga tenten.

-"Eles devem guardar documentos proibidos, ou algo perigoso e aterrorizante."- disse sakura dando um pulo em cima das duas as assustando.

-"Ah... você esta nos assustando!"-hinata fala pulando na sua cama.

-"Eh...- é interrompida pela porta que abre revelando uma garota muito bonita.

-"Ola"-disse a garota entrando e colocando as malas na cama desocupada.-"Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino."

-"Ola"-disseram todas ao mesmo tempo.

-"Meu nome é Hyuuga Sakura, essa é Hyuuga Hinata e Mitsashi Tenten.- falou apontando para as meninas.

-"Ora, ora... Vou dividir o quarto com duas Hyuuga... Família real do pais do ar."-continuou ino sorrindo- "Mais que honra!"

-"Nossa... Que isso."-disse hinata timidamente.

-"E ai pessoal... Vamos para a festa de recepção?!"- afirmou a nova colega de quarto animadamente.

-"Hi... É mesmo... Já íamos nos esquecendo."-fala tenten se levantando e procurando uma roupa.

-"Temos que nos apresar se não chegaremos atrasadas."

Depois que sakura diz isso todas começam a procurar roupas e outros acessórios para a festa que seria as 8:00h. Com a chegada no colégio e a nova colega de quarto, se divertiram bastante. Demoraram um pouco preparando a produção de mais tarde.

E se decidiram que iriam assim: Sakura de vestido tomara-que-caia, rodado a partir dos seios, na metade das coxas e na cor rosa claro. Uma sandália de salto alto prata, brincos e pulseiras também. Com cabelo solto e a maquiagem bem leve e delicada. Hinata de vestido de alças finas, trançadas nas costas em X, Batendo nos joelhos e na cor lilás. Uma sandália de salto alto também na cor lilás e brinco de perolas. Com cabelos presos em um coque. Tenten de vestido marrom frente único, com decote em V, longo e com uma abertura na lateral direita. Uma sandália de salto médio marrom e brincos e pulseiras dourados. Com o cabelo em uma trança e maquiagem um pouco ousada. Ino de vestido vermelho, alça fina mula-manca, com decote nas costa e na altura das canelas. Uma sandália alta preta e brincos prata. Com cabelos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e maquiagem sedutora. Cada uma usava sua jóia (colar) de família, exceto sakura.

Enfim...

Elas estavam lindas e a noite as aguarda, com muitas surpresas e revelações.

* * *

_Pronto... Ai esta._

_Gostaram?_

_Comente, plix!! n.n_

_bjos!_


	3. Cap:3 A festa e suas revelações

**_Ola pessoal... \o/_**

**_Aqui vou eu com mais um capitulo._**

_**Espero que supere as expectativas... (**Obs:Agradecimento das reviews no final. .)_

Disclamier: Naruto não me pertence u.u... Hum... Mais...Eu não queria ele mesmo... (Bua...Bua...snif...snif.)

* * *

**Legenda:** -"fala"-ação.

_ -'Pensamento'_

(comentario)

* * *

**CAP.: 3 – ****A festa e suas revelações**.

As 8:30h todas elas já estavam prontas e desciam as escadas rumo ao salão de festas. O local estava lotado e a decoração divina. Todos estavam muito arrumados . Quando elas desciam as escadas arrancaram olhares de muitos dos garotos presentes.

Por volta das nove horas todos estavam presentes, muitos dançavam animadamente, ate que a diretora sobe ao palco:

-"Boa noite!!"-Tsunade.

-"Boa noite!!"-todos.

-"Meus queridos, espero que estejam gostando da festa"... Mais, gostaria que façam silencio... Como muitos já sabem, agora vai começar a cerimônia de admissão!... Agora teremos um pequeno teste para saber se vocês são bruxos e quantos elementos podem controlar... Vou chamar um por um para que subam ao palco... O teste é simples, todos teram que colocar as mãos sobre o papel na mesa... Esse papel é mágico, quando um bruxo o toca ele se ilumina e aparece a classificação do bruxo desenhado... Como já devem saber, essas classificação é ponto, linha, triangulo, quadrado e pentagrama."- disse mostrando a mesa onde estava os papeis e pegando a lista de alunos.

Logo começou a chamar um por um, já havia chamado alguns alunos:

-" Fuuma Sasame."- uma garota ruiva, de olhos castanhos e muito bonita, que estava na rodinha de hanabi, subiu ao palco.

-" Haruno Karin."- uma garota de cabelos pretos e olho verdes, bonita e muito esnobe, que também estava na rodinha de hanabi, subiu ao palco arrancando olhares.

-'_Hum... Uma Haruno...' 'iner:__Agora você pode saber mais sobre sua família!'__ '__Eh, quem sabe!!'-_pensa sakura.

-"Hyuuga Hanabi"- ela subiu ao palco.

-"Ei... Olha a nossa irmã."-disse hinata para sakura.

-"Eh... Ela não ficou no mesmo quarto que agente."-diz sakura.

-"Hyuuga Hinata."- ela vai rumo ao palco.

-"Boa sorte!!"-desejam as garotas da rodinha e ela sobe ao palco e faz seu teste.

-"Hyuuga Neji."-Um lindo rapaz de cabelos castanho-escuro, longos e amarrados num rabo de cavalo baixo, com olhos iguais os de hinata, sobe ao palco.

-"Ei... Esse é o nosso primo?!"-fala sakura apontando para o garoto fazendo o teste.

-"Eh, ele mesmo."-responde hinata e tenten.

-"Hyuuga Sakura."- ela vai ao palco, muitos a olhavam, chegando na mesa, coloca a mão sobre o papel e ele se ilumina, aparecendo um pentagrama desenhado. Ela pega o papel e volta para onde estava.

-"Mitsashi Tenten."- sai rumo ao palco.

-"Eh, ai?!... Qual foi seu desenho?-indaga hinata.

-"Ah... Parece uma estrela."-responde.

-"Nani?"-fala hinata. (para quem não sabe, Nani? O que?)

-"Shiii...(pedindo silencio u.u) É isso mesmo!!!- responde sakura colocando o dedo nos lábios indicando que ela se cala-se.

-"Sabaku no Gaara."-um rapaz lindo, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verde-agua, subiu no palco.

-"Uchiha Sasuke"- Um dos belos rapazes que as meninas haviam visto no recanto das fadas, brigando, sobe ao palco.

-"Uzumaki Naruto"- outro dos belos rapazes, o que separou a briga, sobe ao palco.

-"Yamanaka Ino."- ela sobe ao palco encerrando o teste.

-"Bem pessoal, vejo que todos passaram... E como podem ver o desenho no papel é a classificação de vocês... Boa sorte e divirtam-se!!!"- diz se despedindo.

Logo a musica voltou a tocar e todos voltaram para sua rodinhas:

-"gente... Qual a classificação de vocês?"- ino pergunta para as meninas.

-A minha é triangulo."-afirma tenten.

-A minha é quadrado."-fala hinata.

-"Hum... a minha também".-diz ino-"Qual é a sua sakura?"

-"Ah... é pentagrama... Isso é bom?!"- indaga vendo a cara de surpresa de todas.

-"Nani?"-falam ao mesmo tempo.

-Eh... Por que?" '_o que tem de mais em ser pentagrama.¬¬'_-pergunta confusa.

-"Porque a única família classificada assim é a Haruno e nenhum bruxo de outra família consegue controlar os cinco elementos."-responde ino.

-"E por quê?"- insiste.

-"Não sei... Pelo que eu já ouvi falar é por causa de uma profecia ou algo assim... Mais eu não sei se é verdade."-diz tenten.

-"Nossa... Gente, por favor, não conte isso para ninguém!"-pede sakura.

-"Ta."- todas concordam.-"Mais depois conversamos direito..."-fala hinata.

-"Pessoal... Aquela garota junto com a hanabi é a tal de Haruno karin?" _'iner:__Nossa como ela é metida!!!__' 'Nem me diga!'_- argumenta apontando para a mesma.

-"É sim."- diz ino.

-Ela é a princesa Haruno, a única herdeira do trono."-fala hinata.

_-'Ai é que ela se engana!' 'iner:__isso mesmo... Bota ela para correr!! n.n'_

-"Hum... Por isso que ela se acha!!"- cochicha tenten e todas caiem na gargalhada.

O decorrer da festa foi ótimo, mais sem muitas revelaçoes. As 23:00h os alunos foram dispensados para os dormitórios. As garotas haviam chegado no seu e já estava todas de pijama. Separaram os pertences para o primeiro dia de aula, que começava as oito. Antes de se deitarem conversaram mais um pouco:

-"sakura-cham deixa-me ver seu papel de classificação?!"- tenten indaga sentada na cama.

-"Claro... esta ali."-disse apontando pra mesa de estudos.

-"Hum... Eu ainda não acredito que você é pentagrama!!"-fala perplexa.

-"E eu não consigo entender o que tem de mais nisso?!" _'que coisa mais baka.' 'iner: __parece que estamos podendo... n.n'_-diz capturando a atenção das outras.

-"Putz... Você não escutou o que nos te falamos na festa!?"-fala tenten impaciente.

-"Escutei... Mais o que tem de mais em ser pentagrama, e essa família Haruno porque é tão especial?"-pergunta um tanto confusa.

-Sakura... Sinceramente, as vezes acho que você não é bruxa... Como você ainda não saiba dessas coisas?!"- fala ino encabulada com a desinformação da outra.

-"É porque eu fui criada pelo meu pai isolada do mundo nobre... Como você ainda não sabe, eu sou da família Kinomoto, mais meu pai me matriculou como Hyuuga para eu não ser descriminada aqui... Já que minha família foi banida há alguns anos."-respondeu, deixando-a perplexa.

-"Ham?!"-indaga ainda digerindo a informação.-"Então você não é uma Hyuuga?"-pergunta interessada no assunto.

-"Não... Minha madrasta e minhas 'irmãs' são..."-fala.

-"Nossos pais se casaram quando nos tínhamos dez anos... Ai eles adotaram o sobrenome.-Termina hinata.

-"Hum... então se seu pai é um Kinomoto... Sua mãe é de que família?"-indaga.

-_'E agora, o que eu faço?...' 'iner:__você não pode falar, não agora.' __'me ajude!...como eu saio dessa?!'_ "Hum... Eu não sei... _'iner:__mentirosa__' 'Cala boca, baka!'_ Nunca a conheci... Ela morreu no parto."-respondeu triste.

-"Nossa... Me desculpe!!"-se apressa ino.

-"Mais nosso pai nunca te contou nada dela?"-diz hinata.

-"Não... _'iner:__achou que já tinha escapado dessa?!'__ ' ¬¬ Mais eu vou sair disso agora!'_ Mais eu quero que vocês me ajudem a descobrir o porque do banimento da minha família."-fala escapando da pergunta interior e mudando um porco o rumo do assunto.

-"Nos já te prometemos que iramos ajudar."-fala tenten se deitando na cama.

-"Eh... Eu sei... Mais e você ino?!"-fala a olhando nos olhos.-"Posso contar com você?"

-"Mais é claro!!"-responde com firmeza e confiança.-"O que sabe sobre o banimento?"-pergunta.

-"Nada... Só que a família foi banida quando meu pai tinha 18 anos."-fala também deitando na cama.

-"Hum... Acho que já ouvi falarem algo a respeito mais vou pesquisar para ter certeza."-se deita .

-"Muito obrigada Ino!!!"-agradece.-"Boa noite meus amores!"-apaga a luz do quarto.

-"Boa noite!!"-dizem todas já deitadas.

Logo adormeceram.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura caminhava em um longo jardim, estava transtornada, sua intuição não costumava falhar e o que ela dizia era alarmante para seu pequeno coração. Andava em círculos já fazia algumas horas, sempre com uma mão na barriga e a outra sobre peito._

_-'Por quê?'-pensava-'Porque ele fez isso comigo!?... Ele prometeu que nunca iria me deixar!... Porque ele não me levou, nos iríamos vencer essa guerra juntos!... Justo agora...' –seu pensamento é interrompido por uma servente do castelo._

_-"Senhorita Hana... O doutor pediu para se acalmar... Isso vai lhe fazer mal."-disse a servente tentando acalmar a jovem de cabelos rosa e olhos verde-esmeralda._

_De repente, uma pequena tatuagem em forma de estrela, que a jovem tinha no pulso esquerdo, começa a brilhar intensamente e se apaga por completo._

_-"Não!!"-disse a jovem se desesperando.-"Isso não pode ta acontecendo... NÃO!!!"-começa a chorar compulsivamente._

_-"Se acalma senhorita!!... Por favor... Isso vai fazer mal para seu bebe."-fala a servente segurando a jovem que a cada instante se desesperava mais._

_-'Por quê?... Ele tinha que me dar aquele maldito sonífero e me deixar... Ele sabia que eu iria lutar com todas minhas forças para dar um fim nessa droga de guerra... Agora você não pode me deixar, você me prometeu NUNCA ME ABANDONAR!!... Não agora que temos um fruto de nosso amor a caminho.'-pensava ela enquanto chorava._

_-"Com licença."-disse um jovem empregado do castelo que entreva no jardim.-"Recebemos a noticia que a guerra acabou, Senhorita!!"_

_-"NANI?!"- fala impaciente._

_-"Isso mesmo senhorita, Vencemos a guerra..."-não pode terminar pela interrupção._

_-"E ele... Cadê o SAITO?!- disse não se contendo._

_-"Me Desculpe senhorita... Eu sinto muito!!"- responde abaixando a cabeça._

_-"Não... NÃO... NNAAAOOO!!!"-Grita ela caindo no chão em choque.-"DIGA QUE VOCE ESTA MENTINDO... ISSO É BRINCADEIRA... NÃO PODE SER!!!"-grita chorando e soluçando._

_-"Calma minha senhorita."-tenta em vão acalma-la._

_-"NÃO!!!"-sai correndo não acreditando na noticia, em busca de seu amor._

_Ela sai correndo, pega uma carruagem e sai rumo ao campo de batalha. Depois de alguns minutos de correria ela vê o que mais temia:_

_Um jovem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verde-água, com uma tatuagem do kanji amor na testa, estirado no chão todo ensangüentado._

_Ela se aproximou, pegou seu pulso esquerdo e lá estava a mesma tatuagem de estrela. Ele ainda estava vivo:_

_-"Saito... Acorde!!!"-falava sakura a sacudindo levemente._

_-"Hana... Me desculpe!!!"-pedia fracamente, segurando na mão esquerda e a olhando nos olhos._

_-"Por quê?... Por que você fez isso?!"-indagava contendo o choro._

_-"Me desculpe meu amor!... Não queria que você se machucasse... EU TE AMO!!!"-fala apertando a mão dela, já perdendo as forças restantes._

_-"NÃO Saito... Não me deixe!!... Você me prometeu que não ia me abandonar."- agora chorava muito, passando a mão pelo rosto dele._

_-"Me desculpa!!!"-pediu-"Eu nunca vou te abandonar..."-ele solta a mão dela, já tinha gastado suas ultimas forças._

_-NÃO!... Não me abandone Saito... Eu te amo!!... E... Eu estou GRAVIDA!"- disse o abraçando._

_Ela levanta o rosto para observa-lo e vê que a tatuagem do kanji amor, que ele tinha na testa desde o trato com o shukaku, havia sumido._

_Pega e checa a pulsação dele, vendo que ele não pertencia mais aquele mundo, ele tinha ido embora, a deixado sozinha. Com essa conclusão, uma dor enorme invadiu seu coração. Ela coloca a mão no peito já não se contendo:_

_-"NÃO!!!"-grita caindo sobre o corpo dele já frio e sem vida.-"SSAAAIIIITTOOOO!!!!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No quarto, sakura se levanta de supetão, suada e chorando. Havia gritado durante o sono e hinata quase acordou com os ruídos. Ainda chorava pelo pesadelo, ela não sabia o porquê, mais aquele sonho era tão real que tinha mexido com algo nela. Aquilo doía muito, nunca sentira nada parecido, uma dor no coração, na alma.

Chorou baixinho, com uma mão no coração, olhou bem para seu pulso esquerdo e avistou a mesma tatuagem do sonho, que ela tinha desde que nasceu.

Aquela garota... Parecia com ela, era ela, só que no sonho seu nome era Hana.

Por quê?! Pensou intrigada ate adormecer novamente. Mais foi a imagem dele que não saia da sua cabeça.

-_'Saito!!'_-disse já adormecida.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Pronto. Gostaram?**

**Tomara que sim n.n!!!**

Secção agradecimentos:

**_Sabaku no Uchiha_**

_** Nyuu-Lucy **_

_** Lary-Hyuuga**_

_. /Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!! Obrigada mesmo...é tão gratificante saber que alguem aprecia seu trabalho. Ah... Continuem acompanhando e não deixem de comentar!!! Deêm suas opiniões, plix. /._

_BJOS!!!_


	4. CAP: 4 – O primeiro dia de aula

**_Ola pessoal \o/..._**

**_Ai vai mais um capitulo da minha fic. n.n_**

**_Me desculpem por qualquer erro!!...E obrigada por acompanha-la. Os agradecimentos pelas reviews esta no final._ **

**Bjos **

**Disclamier: _Naruto não me pertence, Mais... o Gaara é meu Marido, o Sasori é meu amante e o Sasuke é meu ex._**

* * *

Legenda: -"fala"-ação. 

_-'pensamento.'_

_-'pensamento da iner.'_

(meus comentários.)

* * *

CAP.: 4 – O primeiro dia de aula.

Na manhã seguinte todas acordaram por volta das 6:30h, Vestiram o uniforme, que era uma saia de pregas preta, uma camiseta branca, uma capa preta, meias brancas ate o joelho e sapato preto. Na capa tinha um emblema da escola de cor amarela, indicando que elas estavam no primeiro ano.

As 7:15h, elas desceram ao refeitório para tomar café da manha. O lugar estava cheio. Logo se sentaram, numa mesa que tinha apenas uma garota, ela era bonita, usava o mesmo uniforme só que o emblema da capa era laranja. Tinha os cabelos loiros e curtos, amarrados em quatro marias-chiquinhas, com olhos verde-musgo e corpo cheio de curvas:

-"Ola!"-disse as garotas a ela.

-"Ola!"-saudou a desconhecida.

-"Bom dia... Me chamo Hyuuga Sakura... E você?"-disse já sentada.

-"Bom dia... Prazer Sakura... O meu é Sabaku no Temari."- fala apertando a mão da outra.

-"O prazer é todo meu... Essas aqui são minhas amigas e colega de quarto."- falou mostrando as garotas consigo.-"Essa é Mitsashi Tenten, Yamanaka Ino e Hyuuga Hinata."

Elas apertaram as mãos e se colocaram a comer. Observavam a aglomeração de alunos.

-"Temari... Por que o emblema da sua capa é laranja?"-pergunta sakura.

-"Ah... É porque eu estou no segundo ano."-respondeu.

-"Hum... Então eles identificam os alunos por ele?!" –disse.

-"Eh... O do primeiro ano é amarelo, segundo é laranja, terceiro é roxo e quarto é cinza."- afirma tomando o resto de seu suco.

-"Temari, você conhece muita gente aqui?"-Pergunta ino.

-"Conheço... Só que não gosto de ficar perto desse bando de puxa saco e desses metidos que se acham ¬¬!"- diz.

-"Hum... Gostei de você!!"- fala Tenten sorridente.

Nesse instante, bate o sinal e elas se despedem indo para suas correspondentes salas. A do primeiro ano ficava no segundo andar, do edifício de estudo. Elas entraram e a sala ainda estava vazia, sentaram-se nas cadeiras do fundo. As mesas eram duplas, ficando, sakura e ino na penúltima e Hinata e tenten na ultima do canto esquerdo.

Após alguns minutos a sala já estava com todas as cadeiras ocupadas, tinha mais garotas do que garotos. De repente chega o professor. Ele era alto, com cabelos pretos, longos e amarrados num rabo de cavalo alto, olhos castanhos e uma cicatriz no rosto:

-"Bom dia pessoal!"-saudou á turma.

-"Bom dia!"-respondeu a mesma.

-"Eu sou Umino Iruka, professor de Historia da Magia."-disse olhando a turma. "Tenho 35 anos, gosto de lecionar, adoro ramem, não gosto de duelos e venho do país do fogo... Minha família é classificada como triangulo."- se apresentou e se sentou sobre a mesa.-"Agora é a vez de vocês se apresentarem."

Logo a sala estava se apresentando. Muitos alunos já haviam feito a sua.

-"Hum... Eu sou Haruno Karin, tenho 16 anos, gosto de dar ordens, adoro pessoas poderosas, não gosto de plebeus e pessoas de baixo escalão...

Como todos sabem... Sou princesa do pais do relâmpago e minha família é classificada como pentagrama."- disse com desdém, causando euforia de muitos, em principal, as suas colegas e os garotos, e desagrado de alguns.

-"Eu sou Hyuuga Hanabi, tenho 16 anos, gosto da minha amiga Karin, adoro ser nobre, não gosto de pessoas intrometidas e metidas a boazinha,"-disse olhando para sakura.-"Sou princesa do pais do ar, embora, more no pais do fogo... Minha família é classificada como quadrado."-terminou ela que estava sentada com karin, ganhando um olhar de aprovação da mesma.

-"Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, tenho 16 anos, gosto de...Nada em especial, Adoro...Minha família, odeio...meu irmão!... Sou príncipe do pais do fogo e minha família é classificada como quadrado."- disse ele frio, e a maioria das garotas vibraram, principalmente a tal 'princesinha Haruno' e quase imperceptivelmente, Ino.

-"Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, tenho 16 anos, gosto de ramen, adoro ramen, odeio pessoas descrentes e que menosprezam os outros... Sou do pais do fogo e minha família é classificada como triangulo."-disse o loirinho, que estava ao lado de sasuke, alegremente, deixando uma certa Hyuuga encabulada.

-"Eu sou Hyuuga Neji, tenho 16 anos, gosto de mim, adoro meu pai, não gosto de idiotices e perda de tempo...sou príncipe de pais do ar e minha família é classificada como quadrado."-disse ele muito serio, arrancando olhar de uma atenta tenten.

-"Eu sou Sabaku no Gaara, tenho 16 anos, gosto de ficar sozinho, adoro... a paz e o silencio, não gosto de gente mentirosa e barulhenta... Sou príncipe do pais da terra e minha família é classificada como quadrado."-falou o ruivo frio, que chamou a atenção de Sakura.

-'_Nossa... Parece que esse rosto me é familiar...esse olhos, já os vi antes... Mais onde?!'-pensava ela._

-"Eu sou Yamanaka Ino, tenho 16 anos, gosto de flores, adoro poder ajudar a quem precisa, não gosto de pessoas prepotentes... sou princesa do pais da água e minha família é classificada como quadrado."-fala, e muitos garotos a olham.

-"Eu sou Hyuuga Sakura, tenho 16 anos, gosto de meus amigos, adoro a sinceridade e honestidade das pessoas... Não gosto de pessoas esnobes e não admito injustiça... Sou do pais do fogo e minha família é classificada como quadrado."- disse sorridente, arrancando olhares de todos.

-"Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten, tenho 16 anos, gosto de praticar esportes, adoro duelos, não gosto de infantilidades e não suporto machismo... Sou do pais do ar e minha família é classificada como triangulo."-falou ela olhando certo rapaz de olhos perolados.

-"Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata, tenho 16 anos, gosto de pintar e desenhar, adoro pessoas otimistas, não gosto de bajulação... Sou do pais do ar e também moro na pais do fogo, minha família é classificada como quadrado."-disse a hyuuga muito envergonhada.

Após hinata foi encerrado as apresentações. Dando inicio ao conteúdo. Todos conversavam, o professor era muito animado e interagia bastante com a turma. O tempo passou rápido, logo acabara-se a mesma e começando a segunda aula.

O professor da segunda aula era Hatake kakashi, do pais do relâmpago, que lecionava feitiços . A aula dele também foi bastante agradável e a matéria interessante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já estava no horário de almoço e depois deste ainda teriam mais duas aulas para encerrarem o dia letivo. As garotas haviam pegado seus almoços e estavam a procura de uma mesa vaga para se sentarem. Ate que ouvem uma voz familiar lhe chamando a atenção:

-"Hei... Garotas, aqui!!"- chama temari e elas finalmente a acham.

-"Ah... Oie Temari-chan, como vai?"-indaga hinata se sentando junto das amigas .

-"Hum... Estou bem, Obrigada!... Mais, me fala, como foi a aula de vocês?!"-fala ela animadamente para suas novas companheiras.

-"Ah... foi ótima!!"-disse tenten olhando ao longo do salão, a procura de um rapaz de olhos perolados.

-"Eh... Foi mesmo... Apesar de ter gente muito insibida."-fala Ino com cara de desagrado.

-"Hum... Nem me fale!..._ 'Oh, gente puxa saco ¬¬!!' '__Ihu...Vamos acabar com eles \n.n!!'_ Aquela tal de 'princesinha Haruno', ela me irrita."-disse sakura com cara de poucos amigos.

-"Nossa... Eu que o diga... Conheço ela desde criança u.u ."-fala temari.

-"Meus pêsames!!"-deseja Ino e todos riem.

-"Tema-chan, o que você sabe da família dela?"-pergunta sakura vendo dois garotos se aproximarem delas.

-"Hum... por que?"-indaga.

-"Eh... Nada... Só curiosidade."-fala olhando disfarçadamente, aquele que a intriga desde que o viu na sala de aula. -_'Esses olhos... eles me atraem.'__ 'Hum... parece que estamos apaixonadas?!'__ 'NÃO...sua baka, ele só me é familiar u.u!!'_

-"Ah meninas!... Eu quero apresentar-lhes, meu irmãozinho... Sabaku no Gaara... E meu namorado... Nara Shikamaru."-disse mostrando os rapazes que chegaram.

Um o colega de classe delas e outro era um rapaz alto, de cabelos pretos, amarados num rabo-de-cavalo alto, olhos castanhos e que era do segundo ano, elas puderam notar pela capa que ele usava.

-"Ola!"-disseram todas aos garotos.

-"Ola!"-saudou o Nara.

-"Hum... Como vejo vocês já conhece meu maninho, afinal, estudam juntos... Shikamaru, essas são minhas amigas... Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata e Sakura, e Mitsashi Tenten."- falou indicando cada uma.

-"Prazer!"-disse ao apertar a mão delas.

-"E ai Gaara... ta gostando daqui?"-indaga sakura sem conseguir para de encara-lo.

-"Hm."-fez sem si quer olha-la.

-"Hum... Posso encarar esse 'Hm' seu como um não ou um sim?"-insiste ela.

-"como quiser!"-encera a conversa.

-_'Oh...Antipático!! ¬¬'_-pensava ela dando um de seus melhores sorrisos.

-_'Oh... garota insistente. u.u'_-pensava ele a olhando de esguelha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O recreio havia terminado e todos já estavam nas salas. A aula era de duelo com o professor Maito Gai. Ele era um tanto quanto excêntrico. Fez todos se apresentarem e logo os colocou para fazer exercícios, afirmando que o 'fogo da juventude não tem tempo a perder', entre outras coisas. A aula foi cansativa, mais também foi muito engraçada.

A próxima e ultima aula foi de poções e a professora era Mitarashi Anko, do pais da água, uma professora durona e muito exigente. Ela não dava trégua para ninguém. Fez os alunos se reunirem em quarteto e passou um trabalho para próxima aula.

Eles teriam que pesquisar os dez ingredientes mais importantes na lista de um bruxo e quais suas propriedades. E como se não bastasse, ela mesma escolheu os grupos, ficando: Sakura, Tenten, Gaara e Neji. Ino, Hinata, Sasuke e Naruto. Karin, Hanabi, Sasame e Chouji.

Deixando uma 'princesinha haruno' enfurecida por não sair no grupo do seu 'sasuke-kun', causando um estardalhaço, e deixando uma Sakura e Ino muito felizes.

Após a decisão dos grupo e da pequena discussão com karin a professora dispençou os alunos para irem a biblioteca. Começando então os trabalhos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na biblioteca cada grupo ficou numa mesa, O grupo de sakura na mesa do canto direito, da karin no meio e da Ino no canto esquerdo. Pegaram os livros necessários e começaram.

-"Neji-san, você e ele pesquisa e eu e a tenten copia, o que acham?"-Perguntou sakura sorridente.

-"Ah... Vocês quem sabem... Por mim tanto faz."- diz ele.

-"Nossa... Será que desanimo e antipatismo é contagioso?! ¬¬"-afirma olhando para ele e gaara.

-"É o que parece amiga."-responde tenten .

-"Hm... Como vocês são barulhentas!! u.u"-diz o ruivo da mesa.

-"Hum... _'Nani?!...Como ele consegue ser tão...¬¬' '__acabar com ele vai ser um disperdicio u.u...Ele é O Maior gatinho!! n.n__' 'Sua baka, fica calada.' _E como você é chato!!"-afirma sakura o olhando com fúria.

-"Hei... Que tal vocês dois pararem de brigar e ajudar a fazer o trabalho?!" -diz o hyuuga acabando com a discussão e colocando todos para trabalharem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por volta das oito horas da noite todos estavam no refeitório para o jantar. A maioria dos grupos anteriores já havia terminado o 'maldito' trabalho. Logo as garotas terminaram de comer e subiram para o quarto.

No quarto, todas estavam de pijama prontas para dormir, mais não antes de colocarem a fofoca em dia:

-"Gente, eu adorei fazer meu trabalho com sasuke... Ele é LINDO!!! ."-disse Ino com olhos brilhando.

-"Que bom... Porque eu ODIEI fazer o meu com aquele... ANTIPATICO... Do Gaara!! ¬¬"-fala sakura

-"Nossa... Que raiva é essa?!... Ta ate parecendo que você ta apaixonada por ele."-diz Tenten.

-"NANI?!..._ 'Eu?...Apaixonada por aquele BAKA!¬¬'..._Só depois de morta."-fala super irritada.

-"Hi...Se ficou tão bravinha só com uma brincadeira, então é porque ta mesmo."-afirma Ino.

-"Eu?!...Não to brava...E também não to Apaixonada por aquele BAKA!!"-Disse se deitando.-"E boa noite para vocês!!!"-termina a conversa se cobrindo e virando de costas para as outras.

-"Boa noite!"-deseja todas rindo da raiva da amiga e também se deitando.

Logo elas já estavam todas dormindo e dando fim naquele dia.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Consegui escrever mais um!!! \o/**_

_**O que acharam?! Espero que tenham gostado... n.n Eu estou dando o meu melhor.**_

_**Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelos favoritos... Obrigada mesmo!!! .**_

**Agradecimentos:**

**- Haruno Rukia:** Valeu por acompanhar a fic e por ta gostando!!! Obrigada!...Tambem to adorando a sua...Bjos \o/

**- Nyuu-Lucy:** Obrigada!!! A sakura é demais!! \o/ Bjos.

**- Borboleta escarlate:** Obrigada por ta gostando!!! Vai ter uns triangulos, quartetos, ets, e o Itachi ta no meio pode ter certeza. n.n Bjos

**- Lary Hyuuga:** Ai mais um cap. Obrigado pela reviews. \o/ Bjos.

**- Katy Gilmore:** Muito obrigada!!! espero que continue agradando. \o/ Bjos.

**\o/ Muito obrigada Gente!!! E continue acompanhando e não deixem de comentar e dar opiniões!!! .**


	5. Cap: 5 O mistério da Família Kinomoto

\o/ Ola pessoal.

Consegui escrever mais um... Pronto para vocês avaliarem e Comentar... Bjo

Espero que gostem mesmo!!!!

Disclamier: _Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence a Hina-chan... Mais o Gaa-kun é meu... **Somente meu!!! ¬¬ **_

* * *

**Legenda:** -"fala"- Ação.

-'_pensamento_'

(comantario)

**

* * *

****CAP.: 5- O mistério da Família Kinomoto.**

O resto da semana correu bem, sem nenhuma revelação e imprevisto, ou quase isso. A turma de sakura estava mais animada com as aulas e muito próximos, principalmente os garotos, o que deixava a turminha de Karin furiosa, por não ser o centro das atenções e por seu 'sasuke-kun' não estar com elas.

Ino não se agüentava de felicidade, só o fato de Sasuke estar junto ao seu grupo, mesmo que ele nem ao menos lhe dirigisse uma si quer palavra que não fosse monossílaba, só a presença dele bastava. Tenten mesmo que não admitisse, dava para ver que estava apaixonada pelo Hyuuga. A Hinata nem se fala... A cada palavra dirigida a ela por um certo Uzumaki, ela corava, isso quando não desmaiava. E a nossa querida Sakura, volta e meia, iniciava uma nova discussão com o Sabaku e se irritava mortalmente quando alguma das garotas afirmava que aquilo tudo só podia ser paixão, mesmo ela jurando que NÃO.

Só na sexta, na aula de feitiços com o professor Kakashi, houve um pequeno alvoroço dentro da sala, tudo por causa de um simples feitiço de aptidão.

Flashback on:

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-"Bom dia pessoal!!"-disse ele ao entrar na sala.-"Hoje vamos sair um pouco da teoria e ir para pratica!!"-falou vendo o resultado da noticia. _

_Todos ficaram animados e a alforria foi enorme:_

_-"Hihu... Kakashi-sensei!!!"-disse naruto pulando na cadeira.-"Ate que enfim vamos ter ação aqui."_

_-"Cala boca dobe!! ¬¬"-disse sasuke._

_-"O que vamos fazer kakashi-sensei?!"-perguntou sakura antes que os garotos começassem a brigar._

_-"Bom pessoal... Vocês vão fazer um feitiço de aptidão."-respondeu ele._

_-"E para que esse 'feitiço de aptidão'?"-perguntou karin com sua arrogância._

_-É mesmo sensei, no que isso nos vai ser útil?"-perguntou hanabi completando a amiga._

_-"Bem garotas... Esse feitiço serve para indicar em qual dos elementos vocês tem mais talento... Vocês já sabem quais são esses elementos?!"-afirma o professor._

_-"Sim sensei... São: água, terra, fogo, ar e espírito."-respondeu sakura, ganhando um olhar de aprovação dele e de reprovação de karin e cia._

_-"Muito bom Sakura... Esta correto!"-disse sorrindo.-"Bem... Vocês independente de quantos elementos podem controlar, teram mais talento em um ou dois deles e por isso o teste de aptidão."-explicou ele._

_-"Ta... Mais como é esse teste?!"-indaga ino._

_-"Hum... Ele é bem simples... É só pegarem suas varinhas e fazer esse movimento."-disse ele rodando a varinha na mão em frente a uma bacia com um liquido transparente. -"E dizer 'KAI', que o liquido vai reagir com forme o elemento dominante em cada um."-terminou, fazendo o que tinha explicado e o liquido da bacia ficou metade vermelho e metade verde._

_-"Nossa..."-disseram muitos na sala admirados._

_-"Como vêem... ficou vermelho e verde, significa que meus elementos de aptidão são água e fogo."- falou alegre completando.-"Agora vocês...Venha um por um e repitam o procedimento que eu vou anotar os resultados."_

_Após a demonstração do professor, todos fizeram uma fila para começar o teste, e assim ele foi anotando:_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Haruno Karin - Espírito e Fogo._

_Hyuuga Hanabi - Ar._

_Fuuma Sasame - Água._

_Uzumaki Naruto - Ar._

_Uchiha Sasuke - Fogo e Água._

_Hyuuga Neji - Ar e Água_

_Sabaku no Gaara - Terra e Ar._

_Akimichi Chouji - Terra._

_Yamanaka Ino: Água e Terra._

_Hyuuga Hinata - Ar e Água._

_Mitsashi Tenten- Fogo._

_Hyuuga Sakura - Espírito e Terra._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura foi a ultima a fazer o teste, o que deixou quase todos chocados, porque na vez dela o liquido ficou metade rosa e metade marrom, que significava que ela era apta em espírito e terra. Começando uma discussão:_

_-"NANI?!... Não pode ser... Essazinha ai não pode ser espírito!..._

_Só uma autentica HARUNO, como EU, tem esse dom!!!"- exaltava karin furiosa e perplexa._

_-"Perdão... Do que me chamou?!"-indagou com um olhar maligno. Pensando-'essa baka ta se achando ¬¬' __'iner:Nem me fale... ta passando da hora de darmos uma boa lição nela u.u!!!'_

_-"Você ouviu muito bem... Sua INSIGNIFICANTE!!!"-bradou a morena._

_-"Argh...Cala essa sua boca!!!"-falou se aproximando da morena que tinha as duas 'capachos' ao lado.-"Insignificante...EU?!...Vê se sou eu quem ta fazendo um barraco porque não é a 'melhor', a 'exclusiva'... Se toca, BAKA"-disse cuspindo cada palavra em cima da 'princesinha'._

_-BAKA é você sua sem nome!...Você acha que ninguém sabe que você NÃO é uma Hyuuga... Que a sua FAMILIA é banida!...Ah...Como é mesmo sue nome?!...Ah, é Kinomoto, não é?!...A famosa família Kinomoto que hoje em dia não passa de um monte de PLEBEU!!!"-gritou com nojo, levando um tapa bem no meio da cara._

_Vendo que aquilo não ia acabar bem kakashi interveio separando-as. Dispensando karin e as 'amigas' acalmando a bagunça. Foi ate a cadeira da sakura e perguntou:_

_-"Sakura, no exame de admissão qual foi sua classificação?"_

_-"Foi pentagrama."-respondeu um pouco mais calma._

_-"Hum...É verdade o que ela falou?"_

_-"O que?!...Que eu sou uma Kinomoto?...É verdade sim!... EU SOU UMA KINOMOTO E COM MUITO ORGULHO!!!"-gritou ela que perdera o controle novamente, com as fofoquinhas de alguns e saindo da sala batendo a porta atrás de si._

_Todos da sala ficaram perplexos com a historia e com a audácia dela em enfrentar uma haruno. O professor ignorando o que acabara de acontecer deu continuação a aula, como se nada tivesse havido ali._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback off.

Após esse acontecido o resto das aulas correram bem. Sakura no intervalo recebeu muitos parabéns pelo tapa, que digamos de passagem, foi muito bem dado. No final do dia a turma recebeu um convite para a festa do quarto ano. Todos do colégio foram convidados. A festa seria no sábado as 22:00h.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sábado, lá estavam elas no quarto, se preparando para a festa. Conversavam e se produziam animadamente. Elas estavam ansiosas, tinham uma festa do quarto ano para irem.

-"Hei, me passa o gloss!!"- falava ino.

-"Já vai... Estou usando. u.u."-responde tenten.

-"Ow...Vocês viram minha sandália?!"-indaga sakura.

-"Não...Sua cabeça de chiclete!"-responde ino.

-"Do que me chamou in-chano."-rebate ela.

-"Hei...da para parar vocês duas, que nois já estamos atrasadas!!"-fala a hyuuga apressada.

-"Hum...A hina-chan ta tão interessada nessa festa…Por que será?!"-diz sakura e todas se entreolham.

-"Ah...Deve ser por causa do..."- ino é interrompida.

-"Já disse para pararem!"-interrompe ela super corada.

Com a irritação e a pressa da envergonhada hinata, elas logo terminaram de arrumar e desceram. O salão de festa estava cheio como no dia de recepção dos calouros. A decoração era mais jovem e não havia presença de professores no local.

Elas estavam belíssimas. Sakura vestia um vestido azul escuro no joelho, frente único e decotado nas costas, com uma sandália alta preta, cabelos soltos e pulseira e brincos prata. Tenten usava um vestido tomara-que-caia curto, na cor bege, uma sandália de salto caramelo, com o cabelo solto e cacheado, pulseira e brincos dourados. Hinata tava de vestido rodado, rosa de alcinhas, que batia na metade das coxas, uma sandália alta branca, cabelos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e brincos prata. Ino por sua vez, vestia um vestido verde de alças trançadas, com decote em V, uma sandália do salto dourada, brincos e pulseiras também, e com cabelo solto.

Andaram pelo lugar ate encontrarem os colegas de classe, que estavam mais o namorado de temari e outros garotos, se aproximaram:

-"Ola Shikamaru!"-Saudou sakura ao amigo.

-"Ola sakura-chan!!'-respondeu.

-"Cadê a Tema-chan?"-perguntou ao rapaz.

-"Ela teve que resolver um probleminha, mais pediu para avisar que não demora."-respondeu Gaara.

-"Hum..."_ 'Intrometido...Não te perguntei!!!"_-respondeu ela se virando para as meninas.

-"Hei shikamaru, não vai nos apresentar essas beldades?!"-falou um rapaz alto, com cabelos espetados, castanhos e olhos também, apontando para as garotas.

-"Hupf...Que problemático."-respondeu ele logo apresentando ambos.-"Garotas, esse aqui é Inuzuka Kiba..."-disse mostrando o rapaz que tinha falado antes.-"Esse Rock Lee..."-Mostrou um rapaz alto, de sobrancelhas grossa e cabelos pretos em forma de cuia.-"E esse é Sai."-terminou com um rapaz alto, de cabelo e olhos negros, que parecia com sasuke.

-"Prazer...Eu sou Hyuuga Sakura... Essa é Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino e Mitsashi Tenten."-sakura apresentou as garotas.

-"Hum...O prazer é todo meu!!!"-disse o sobrancelhudo pegando a mão dela e beijando, deixando um ruivo olhando-a de esguelha.

Os Garotos amigos de Shikamaru se aproximaram delas e conversaram animadamente boa parte da festa, ou pelo menos ate temari chegar. Ela também estava linda. Vestia um vestido cinza de alças e decote, com sandálias e brincos prata, e com os cabelos soltos e lisos.

-"Oie, tema-chan!!!"-saudaram elas.

-"Oie...Como vocês estam?"-indagou com um ar preocupado.

-"Bem...Por que demorou tanto?"-pergunta sakura.

-"Hum...É que... Sabe aquilo que me pediu para descobrir?!"-fala ela.

-"Sei...Sobre minha família?!"-diz sakura.

-"Eh...Isso mesmo."

-"Fala então!!!"-disse sakura impaciente

-"Eu demorei porque tava na biblioteca...E...Descobri que..."-é interrompida.

-"FALA LOGO!!!"-grita sakura chamando atenção de quem estava perto.

-"Descobri que...A família Kinomoto foi banida depois de um chacina que ouve, matando todos e só ficando seu pai vivo."-fala temerosa.

-"Nani?!"-pergunta se acreditar.

-"É isso mesmo."-repetiu.

-"Não...Não pode ser!!"-sakura mal termina e sai correndo com lagrimas nos olhos.

-"O que aconteceu?"-perguntaram os garotos vendo a cena. Gaara, sasuke, naruto, neji e shikamaru.

Sakura correu...Estava chocada.

-_'Eles foram assassinados!'..._ Sabia que a família fora banida por algum motivo, mais não que eles haviam feito isso depois de uma chacina.

_-'Por quê?!'_...Ela não sabia que só tinha o pai vivo...Ele jamais mencionara sobre o fato. Agora, mais do que nunca, ela queria saber a verdade e poder cumprir a promessa feita com sua falecida mãe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era tarde. A festa terminara, sakura entra no quarto, triste e furiosa, percebendo que as garotas já estavam dormindo. Como se não bastasse descobrir que a família foi assassinada, ela tinha ainda que aturar injustiças, ser quase agarrada a força e discutir com ele: '_Gaara-teme.'_-pensava furiosa. (gaara-maldito)

Flashback on:

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ela estava caminhando rumo ao dormitório, quanto avista três pessoas no corredor mais a frente. Eles estavam discutindo. Ela os conhecia. Era Sasuke, itachi e outro garoto da idade dele. Se apressou:_

_-"Você já fez o que eu te pedi maninho?!"-indagou itachi para o menor._

_-"NÃO...E nem vou fazer!!"-respondeu ríspido._

_-"Hum...Olha Deidara...Como ele ta corajoso hoje!!!"-disse ele se aproximando de sasuke enquanto o outro ria.-"Irmãozinho tolo...Você sabe o que acontece se você não me ajudar?!"-diz intimidando o mais novo._

_-"Olha aqui...Essas suas ameaças não me afetam mais!!!"-fala encarando o mais velho._

_-"hupf...Vejamos...O que será que te afeta então?!"-fala segurando a gola da camisa dele._

_-"Me solta!!!"-afirma sasuke._

_-"E se eu não quiser?!"-diz itachi, logo em seguida levando um soco na cara e fazendo seu nariz sangrar._

_-"Deidara...Segura ele!!"-ordena ao loiro que tenta segurar, tendo muito trabalho._

_Deidara segurava sasuke com dificuldade e itachi limpando seu nariz, se aproxima, mais quando ele ia começar a devolver o que o irmão lhe dera com juros e correção monetária sakura interfere:_

_-"Hei...Não tem vergonha não?!...Dois contra um!...Isso é injustiça."-fala irritada com a cena._

_-"Ora, ora...Uma amiguinha de meu irmãozinho babaca."-diz o uchiha olhando a garota de cima em baixo.-"Quanta coragem a sua?!"_

_-"Sakura...Não se meta nisso!...Vai embora!...Você pode se machucar."-Fala sasuke contendo irritação e preocupação na voz._

_-"Hum...Coragem eu tenho mesmo."-fala percebendo o olhar que lhe é deferido.-"Não sou covarde como uns e outros ai...Agora, sejam homens e o soltem JÁ!!"-bradou ela._

_-"Homens é?!"-diz itachi se aproximando dela.-"E se eu não quiser solta-lo o que vai fazer?!"-Pergunta ainda se aproximando._

_-"Eu sei que você vai querer...Ou então, vai se arrepender!!"-fala ela tentando intimida-lo._

_-"É...Se enganou fofinha...Eu não quero!-diz olhando-a.-E como vai fazer eu me arrepender?-pergunta ele muito próximo._

_Sakura estava encurralada. Ele foi se aproximando e cada passo que dava para frente ela dava para trás, ate ela encostar-se à parede. Ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto. De repente, tenta beija-la e ela se defende lhe dando um belo golpe naquele lugar. Fazendo-o recuar um pouco, mais antes dela poder sair dali, ele já havia a prendido na parede novamente e quando foi agarra-la de novo, levou um soco bem no queixo, caindo no chão._

_Ela assustada e nervosa com a situação, se virou e viu Gaara. Ele tinha acertado Itachi e bem na hora. Ele a puxou pela mão para longe do Uchiha e se aproximou do que estava segurando Sasuke:_

_-"Quer levar um também?!"-indagou ele para o loiro que soltou sasuke e foi ajudar o amigo no chão._

_Logo eles já estavam longe dali, próximos as entradas dos dormitórios. Eles explicaram o que havia acontecido e sasuke muito aborrecido, mal agradeceu Sakura e Gaara, subindo para o quarto e os deixando a sos:_

_-"Er...Gaara...Obrigada!!"-agradece ela envergonhada._

_-"Sakura...O que você tem na cabeça?!"-indaga o ruivo massageando a mão._

_-"Nani?!"-pergunta sem entender._

_-"Como você entra na briga de garotos assim?...Não tem idéia do que podia ter acontecido?!...Você só pode ter chiclete nesse sua cabeça oca!!"-afirma._

_-"Ah...Mais o que você queria que eu fizesse?!...Ficasse olhando!?...Não...NUNCA!!!...Eu jamais aceitarei uma injustiça como essas calada e sem fazer nada."-diz decidida e indignada._

_-"Então ta...Só que da próxima vez não conte comigo para te defender!!!"-fala se gabando._

_-"Hum...E quem pediu sua ajuda, Baka?!"-retruca ela._

_-"Baka é a sua VÓ!!...Sua cabeça de chiclete."-brada ele irritado._

_-"Argt...Retiro meus agradecimento...Seu grosso, BAKA!!!"-grita sakura subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino e batendo a porta atrás de si.-'Quem ele pensa que é?!'-pensava._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback off.

Após amaldiçoá-lo mentalmente milhares de vezes, enquanto se trocava e escovava os dentes, ela se deita. Estava muito cansada. O dia foi emocionante, podemos dizer.

* * *

**_Continua..._**

_Mais um...hihuuuu!!! \o/_

_Gostaram? n.n_

_**Muito obrigada a todos... Obrigada pelas reviews e por acompanharem a fic!!! .**_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Nyuu-Lucy - \o/** Obrigada!!! Demorei? Espero que continue gostando... n.n Bjo.

**Sabaku no Uchiha - \o/** Obrigada!!! Eh...Como você mesmo sabe... é o misterio!!! E onegai...Não morra. n.n Espero que tenha gostado desse tambem!!! Bjo.

**Haruno Rukia - \o/** Obrigada!!! Me sinto lisongeada...(olhos brilhando)Muito obrigada mesmo. Aqui foi mais um...Tomara que tambem tenha gostado. n.n E vou continuar acompanhando a sua fic...Ela ta Otima!! Bjo. 

_Bjo... Ate o proximo Capitulo. o/_


	6. CAP: 6 – O memorial dos lendários

_**\o/ Oie...**_

_**Oia eu denovo. n.n**_

_**Mais um capitulo para vocês.**_

_**preparado especialmente para meus querido leitores!!!**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto não me pertence,(mais disso todo mundo sabe...¬¬)porem... O Gaara é outra historia(Nos estamos de casamento marcado... n.n).

* * *

**legenda:** -"fala."-ação.

_-'pensamento'_

_-'pensamento iner.'_

* * *

**CAP.: 6 – O memorial dos lendários guerreiros.**

No domingo elas acordaram as nove horas da manha, com temari batendo na porta eufórica. Ela vestia um vestido simples na cor roxo, uma sandália rasteirinha e com os cabelos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo alto. Trazia consigo uma cesta grande cheia de comida:

-"Bom dia meninas!!!"-disse ao passar pela porta que Hinata tinha aberto.

-"Bom dia!!!"-responde Tenten e Hinata sonolentas.

-"Meninas!!!"-falava a loira tentando acordar Ino e Sakura que dormiam pesadamente.

-"Acorda gente!!!"-insistia logo perdendo a paciência.-"ACORDA!!!"-gritou irritada.

-"Ham...Mamãe...Só mais cinco minutinhos u.u!!!"-choramingava Ino.

-"NÃO!!!...Levanta JÁ!!!"-bradou a Sabaku para a Yamanaka.-"Oh...Testuda cabeça de chiclete...ACORDA!!!"-gritou novamente, vendo que não obtinha resultado, pegou um copo de água e atirou na cara da rosada.

-"Haum...Cof...cof...cof."-se assusta engasgando.-"O que foi?!...O que aconteceu?!"-indagou confusa, observando a aglomeração em torno de si.

-"Nada...Pensei que você tinha morrido."-responde temari.-"Ah...Eu vim chama-la para fazermos um piquenique...Vamos?!"

-"Vamos... _'Não acredito que essa Baka fez todo esse fusuê só por um piquenique!! ¬¬' _Já to acordada mesmo."-respondeu sakura e todas acentiram com a cabeça.

Elas se vestiram e rumaram á saída do colégio. Temari as conduzia, passaram por um lindo canteiro de flores e seguiram uma trilha de pedras. Andaram uns quinze minutos, só admirando as belezas do lugar. Logo chegaram ao local escolhido e era maravilhoso: O chão coberto de grama, com canteiros de diversos tipo de flores, arvores fazendo sombra e um riacho banhando as raízes das mesmas.

Mais o que mais chamou a atenção das garotas era uma grande pedra, que parecia ser mármore, em forma de um pergaminho gigante, entalhado muitos nomes. E nomeado de 'Memorial Dos Lendários Guerreiros'.

Fascinadas com o monumento elas se dirigiram a ele e se puseram a ler os nomes lá escritos. Tinha muitos nomes, pelo menos um nome de cada família nobre conhecida da época atual:

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Aburame Shibi._

_Akimichi Shougo ._

_**Haruno Hana - Lendária Gandalf.**_

_Hatake Sakumo e Teyaki. _

_Hyuuga Hisashi ._

_Inuzuka Kurorin._

_Kimimaru Kaguya._

_Kinomoto Inabi / Mikoto e Yashiro__.- (Banida)_

_Mitarashi Akino_

_Nara Shibaro._

_Sabaku no Nawari_

_**Sabaku no Saito - Lendário Shukaku.**_

_Uchiha Madara._

_Uzumaki Minato e Kushina._

_Yamanaka Yuki..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Olha...Quantos nomes conhecidos!!"-afirma Tenten.

-"É mesmo...Olha o da família da Karin...O do professor Kakashi..."-fala Sakura.

-"Hum...O do meu pai...Da família do Kiba...e..."-Dizia a triste Hinata que é interrompida por sarura.

-"Ham...O Da minha família...Que será que eram essa pessoas?!"-indica os nomes pensativa.

-"Nossa... Tem o avô do Shikamaro, minha Tataravó e meu bisavô."-mostra Temari.

-"Quem foi Saito?"_ 'Hum...Esse nome não me é estranho...E ainda tem essa tal de Hana também!!! u.u'_-indaga sakura.

-"Ah...Foi meu bisavo...O lendário Shukaku, guerreiro que podia se transformar e usar o poder do espírito da terra...É uma longa historia, e eu nem sei direito, minha família trata isso com muito sigilo."-responde ela.

-"Ah...Agora me responde uma coisa?!...Sobre aquilo que você me contou ontem...Como você descobriu?"-pergunta a rosada.

-"Hum...Vamos dizer que eu tenho minhas fontes."-fala ela se vangloriando.

-"O que al certo você ficou sabendo?"-pergunta.

-"Descobri que...Houve uma grande chacina e todos exceto seu pai morreram...E que...O conselho a baniu por calunia, difamação e falço testemunho."-responde a loira andando para debaixo de uma arvore.

-"Porque será que houve essa chacina e que foi o responsável?!"-indaga sakura ajudando as outras montar o piquenique.

-"Isso eu ainda não sei...Demo...Prometo descobrir!!!"-afirma sorridente.-"Agora, vamos esquecer esses assuntos tristes e nos divertir!!!"-fala fazendo cosegas na garota de madeixas rosas.

Logo a atmosfera alegre voltou ao dia das garotas, que comeram, brincaram, tomaram banho no riacho e fofocaram bastante. O dia passou num piscar de olhos, quando se deram conta, já era de tardezinha e o sol se punha tingido o horizonte de diversos tons de laranja.

Ao voltarem para o colégio elas notaram que varias pessoas faziam o mesmo, o que indicava que muita gente tinha ido passar o final de semana em casa.

Subiram as escadas e foram ao quarto, precisavam tomar banho e descer para o jantar. Não demoraram muito a se aprontar e em pouco tempo já estavam vestidas. Sakura usava um vestido curto branco, com um sandália rasteirinha branca e com os cabelos molhados e soltos. Hinata vestia um vestido rosa tomara-que-caia, com uma sandália rasteirinha rosa e os cabelos em uma trança. Tenten estava de blusa regatinha branca e saia de pregas vinho, com um tênis preto e os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Ino vestia uma bata azul e um short jeans, com sandália preta e cabelos presos em coque. Temari usava de calça jeans e uma regatinha preta, com uma rasteirinha marrom e cabelos soltos.

No refeitório elas se juntaram com os garotos da sala e do segundo ano. Eles conversavam enquanto esperavam a comida:

-"Ola garotas...Boa noite!!!"-saudou kiba.

-"Ola."-responderam as mesmas.

-"Boa Noite Sakura!"-saudou sasuke deixando todos confusos com sua educação com a rosada.

-"Boa noite Sasuke-kun...como foi o seu dia?"-indaga ela surpresa.

-"Bom...Toma."-disse entregado um embrulho de presente para ela.-"É para agradecer por ontem...Obrigada!"

-"Ah...Obrigada...Demo...Não precisava!!"-fala com o embrulho em mãos.

-"Ah...E o meu?!...Assim eu também quero."-diz Gaara fazendo bico.

-"Hmpf...Não vai abrir não?!"fala o uchiha.

-"Hai...Claro!!"-responde abrindo o presente e tirando do embrulho uma pulseira simples mais delicada.-"Nossa...Que linda!!!"

-"Hm."-responde o moreno.

-"Hum...A comida chegou...Finalmente... eu to morrendo de fome!!!"-resmunga naruto se servindo imediatamente e sendo seguido por todos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta ao quarto, as garotas de pijama falavam sem parar:

-"O que foi aquilo testuda?!"-indaga ino furiosa.

-"Nani?"-pergunta a testuda. Ops, a rosada.

-"Nani, nada...Não se faça de desentendida, sua cabeça de chiclete!!!"- fala a loira irritada.

-"Oh...Não começa a me xingar não que eu não tenho culpa de nada."-responde.

-"Ah é?!"-indaga.-"Então porque o presente?"

-"Hum...É porque ontem eu o ajudei numa briga com o irmão dele...è um longa historia...Mais eu não quero falar disso agora."-encera o assunto.

-"Hum...espero que seja isso mesmo."-afirma a loira emburrada.

-"Ei...Pessoal, o que será que é lendário Gandalf?...Tava lembrando do memorial e tinha um desse na família Haruno."-fala hinata.

-"Ah...eu não sei...Mais amanhã nos perguntamos para o Iruka-sensei, ele deve saber."-responde Tenten.-"Demo...Agora vamos dormir que amanha temos que acordar cedo."-fala ela se deitando.

-"Boa noite!"-saudaram todas já em suas respectivas camas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manha seguinte elas estavam na aula do Iruka-sensei quando resolveram tirar as duvidas sobre o dia anterior e o monumento que encontraram:

-"Hei...Iruka-sensei...O que é lendário Gandalf?"-pergunta Tenten.

-"Lendário gandalf?!"-indaga o professor.

-"É isso mesmo...Eu li esse nome no monumento nos jardins do colégio."-responde a morena.

-"Ah...O memorial dos lendários guerreiros?!...Aquele monumento é para lembrarmos e imortalizarmos os grandes guerreiros nobres de nosso mundo...Todos aqueles nomes são de bruxos que morreram em guerras, ou em missões, ou seja, pessoas muito importantes que fizeram grandes coisas...Contribuindo para as nações atuais."- toma um gole de água e prossegue.-"E o lendário gandalf foi um deles...Só que o ele surgiu após uma profecia, era um bruxo muito poderoso que foi capaz de invocar outro bruxo para ser seu parceiro e que deram fim na grande guerra."-responde o sensei.-"Ah...Ele era da família Haruno e foi o primeiro bruxo a controlar os cinco elementos.

-"Hum...Agora vocês entendem o quanto eu sou importante, né pessoal?!"- fala Karim.

-"Mais sensei...Quem que fez essa profecia?"-pergunta hinata.

-"A profecia...Foi o oráculo da época...Só não me pergunte que era, porque pelo o que eu sei, ele foi assassinado logo depois dela.

-"E quem foi o lendário Shukaku?"-indaga Ino.

-"Hum...Ele foi o guerreiro invocado pelo gandalf, no contrato de parceria...Era um bruxo do pais da terra, que pelo que dizem, após um pacto com o espírito da terra, tinha o poder de se transformar e usa a força do mesmo!...E dizem também que ele derrotou mais de 70mil homens e acabou com a guerra lutando sozinho."-responde o professor.

-"E após a parceria da família Haruno com a Sabaku, por causa desses guerreiros, a amizade entre as elas resiste ate hoje...Sendo responsável por muitos casamentos entre ambas."-completa Gaara.

-"Iruka-sensei...O que é oráculo?"-pergunta sakura sendo vaiada na sala.

-"Shiiii!...Silencio pessoal."-briga.-"Oráculo é a pessoal escolhida de geração em geração para ser o informante, uma espécie de vidente, a pessoa que dá as profecias... Ele tem o dom de ver alem dos outros bruxos, ele sabe o passado e o futuro."-responde ele.

-"E quem é o atual oráculo?"-pergunta neji.

-"Esse é o ano que será escolhido o próximo...Mais, o antigo é a professora Kurenai."-responde o sensei.

Toda turma ficou chocada com a noticia. A professora Kurenai dava aulas de vidência. E ate então, o pouco que os alunos sabiam dela era seu nome, a matéria que iria lecionar e que era responsável pelo dormitório feminino e pelas garotas do primeiro ano.

-"Demo...Como é escolhido o oráculo?"-indaga sakura novamente.

-"O oráculo... Não somos nos bruxo que o escolhemos, ele nasce predestinado, com o dom..."-responde sendo interrompido pelo sinal, marcando o termino da aula.

* * *

**Continua...**

_E ai, quem gostou da um grito!!! (Iner: que idiotice ¬¬)_

_Gente obrigada por estarem acompanhando, pelo apoio que vocês me dão a cada comentário e favorito!!! \o/_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Thami:** Muito \o/ Obrigada!!! ADOREI sua campanha... E continue acompanhado. Bjo (Olhos brilhando)

**Kuroyama Hikari:** \o/ Obrigada!!! Eu tambem adoros eles. continue acompanhando, em breve senas emocionantes desse casal. Bjo.

**Katy Gilmore:** Obrigada!!! \o/ Bjo.

**Sabaku no Uchiha**: Obrigada!!! \o/ Bem feito mesmo. E não morre não que eu to fazendo o meu melhor, para escrever bem e postar rapido. Bjo.

**Haruno Rukia**: Obrigada!!! \o/ Coitadinha dela. Mais ela ainda vi se dar muito bem. E continue acompanhando, prometo não demorara. Bjo.

Bjo a todos!!! E não deixem de comentar.

Ate o proximo.


	7. Cap: 7 O aviso

\o/ Oie... Ai eu de novo...

Mais um cap para meus queridos leitores... n.n.

Feito com muito carinho...Tentando agradar a todos.

**Disclamier:** Naruto não me pertence...Mais quem se importa?! E se prentencesse não faria sucesso. u.u'

* * *

**Cap.: 7- O aviso**

Na aula de vidência, muitos alunos ficaram mais entusiasmados por causa da noticia que a professora Kurenai era a Oráculo e que neste ano seria nomeado o seu sucessor.

Fascinados com a idéia de que qualquer um poderia ser o próximo, mesmo com certas abdicações que um oráculo tem de fazer, como, não se envolver ou ter qualquer contato físico mais intimo com outra pessoa, quase todos queriam ser o escolhido, ter o poder do mesmo.

As aulas do dia correram bem, a turma estava um pouco eufórica. O dia terminou com os alunos na biblioteca. O professor Assuna havia passado um trabalho de pesquisa. Eles teriam que listar todos os animais ou parceiros que podem e já foram invocados por outro bruxo, pois no começo do próximo mês eles fariam a cerimônia de invocação, para ter os seus próprios.

-"Nossa ate que enfim terminamos esse trabalho!"-fala tenten sentada, guardando os materiais na bolsa.

-"Hum...Nem me fale!!!"_ 'Oh vontade de matar aquele professor ¬¬' _-diz sakura

-"Ei, sakura-chan...Você já terminou o seu trabalho?"-pergunta naruto na mesa ao lado.

-"Sim... Porque?"_ 'ai que cansaço u.u...to precisando de um cochilo!' __'nossa nem me diga!...Cada dia que passa estou mais entediada ¬¬' _-Responde a garota.

-"Er...É que eu não consegui achar todos...Você me empresta o seu?"- pede o loiro atrapalhado.

-"Ahm...A, ta!..Pode pegar."-responde juntando suas coisas, muito cansada.-"Tchau meninas...Já vou subir, to muito cansada!!"

-"Hum...Mais você nem vai esperar o jantar?!"-indaga hinata.

-"Não...Obrigada!!"-responde indo em direção aos dormitórios.

Ela caminhava sozinha, estava exausta e só queria uma cama para descansar. Apesar de nem ser sete horas, ela já rumava ao seu quarto. Logo alcançaria o que almejava, mais antes fora interrompida por alguém.

-"Ei...Sakura."-chamou-lhe o jovem Uchiha.

-"Ah...Hum...O que foi?"- perguntou a garota sem animo.

-"Er...Nada...Você já vai subir?"-indaga o moreno.

-"Sim...To precisando dormir...Porque?"-afirma observado-o.

De repente os olhos do Uchiha ficaram um negro e o outro vermelho e ele começou a olhar para o nada e falando:

-"Muito cuidado essa noite!...Não saia do seu quarto."-disse o garoto logo voltando a si.

-"O que você disse?!"_ 'Nossa...O que foi isso?! u.u' __'Parece que ele teve uma visão.' __'Argt...sua baka, disso eu sei...mais o foi que ele disse?!' __'¬¬ Hum...O que seria de você sem mim?!...Ele falou que era para gente tomar cuidado...depois sou eu que sou a BAKA'_-indaga sakura vendo que ele já tinha a aparência de antes.

-"Hum?!...Ah...Esqueci, tenho que procurar o naruto, você sabe aonde ele ta?"-pergunta apressadamente a ela.

-"O naruto ta lá na biblioteca, eu acho..."-fala sendo interrompida pelo moreno.

-"Obrigada...Ate mais Sakura...Boa noite!!!"-diz caminhando a procura do amigo.

-"Ah...Por nada."-disse ela ainda o olhando caminhar.-"Boa noite para você também!"- Desejou voltando ao seu trajeto para o quarto, rumo a cama.

Sakura acordou as 23:00h, todas as garotas já dormiam. Estava com fome e sede, tinha ido se deitar sem esperar o jantar e agora sofria as conseqüências pelo feito. Observou se tinha algo para comer e água no quarto. Vendo que não tinha, resolveu descer ate o refeitório.

Caminhava a passos lentos, ainda sonolenta.Vestia apenas a sua camisola, nem se importou em trocar de roupa pois a essa hora, ninguém a notaria, todos já estavam em seus quartos. O silencio era notável.

Chegou ao refeitório silenciosamente. Pegou um sanduíche e um copo de suco, sentou-se e começou a comer. Quando terminou, pegou uma garrafa de água e se pois a caminhar de volta ao quarto.

Próximo a ala feminina, escutou um barulho, porem, não se incomodou e seguiu adiante. Mais a frente foi interceptada bruscamente com um puxão pelo braço:

-"Ai..."-disse ela com o susto.

-"Ora, ora... Vejamos quem esta aqui!"- disse o interceptor.

-"Itachi, me solta!!"- falou sakura tentando soltar seu braço.

-"Veja se não é a corajosa 'amiguinha' do meu irmão tolo..."- diz ele dando ênfase no amiguinha.

-"Me larga!...O que você quer?!"-indaga a garota ainda puxando o braço das mãos do rapaz.

-"Eu?!...Nada que você não possa me dar..."-fala cinicamente.

-"Não ouse a me tocar, seu BAKA!"-responde notando o olhar malicioso que lhe é deferido.

-"E se eu fizer, o que você vai fazer?!...Caso você ainda não tenha notado, estamos somente nos aqui... Nenhum de seus amiguinhos poderá lhe defender."- diz sarcasticamente, empurrando a garota contra a parede.

-"Já falei para me soltar!!!"_ 'E agora, o que eu faço?!' __'Oras...Da logo o que ele quer...Ele é tão...GATO n.n!!!'__ 'Nani?!...Você ta maluca?¬¬...Pra QUE eu fui perguntar?!' _-brada ela nervosa com a situação.

-"Hum...Você sabia que é muito gatinha?!"-sussurra ele no ouvido dela, segurando os braços da garota contra a parede a deixando mais nervosa.

-"Para!...sai!..Me larga, seu pervertido!" _'Meu Deus...O que eu faço?!' __'Se tivesse pelo menos trazido a sua varinha.'__ 'Bem que o sasuke me avisou!!'_- fala se debatendo inutilmente.

-"Fica mais ainda quando ta nervosa...Com vergonha e medo!!!"- diz maliciosamente, mordendo de leve a orelha dela.

-"Hum...E quem te disse que eu to com medo?!...Logo de um idiota como você...Que não consegue nenhuma garota por si só e fica tentando agarrar a gente na força."-afirma tentando não se desesperar.

-"Se bem que você não vê a hora disso acontecer?!"-fala passando o dedo pelo rosto dela, da orelha ate os lábios. Recebendo uma mordida no dedo.-"Ai...Maldita!!!"

Nisso ele a solta para ver o dedo mordido. Sakura o empurra, e quando ia sair correndo, ele a puxa pela roupa, rasgando a alça da camisola. Prensando-a novamente contra a parede.

-"Sabia que isso doeu?!...Sua tolinha!"-disse observando o estrago na roupa da garota.-"Agora o seu castigo será maior!"

-"Era para doer mesmo!...Baka!..E se você ousar a fazer qualquer coisa comigo...Você vai se arrepender!!!"- bradou ela, vendo que ele não parava de olhar o saliente decote que habitava a sua camisola rasgada.

-"Isso é uma ameaça?"-sussurra sedutoramente.

-"Entenda como quiser!!!"-afirma, tentando se soltar.

-"Que pena que hoje, nenhum de seus heróis, ira lhe ajudar?!"- diz beijando o rosto dela descendo para o pescoço.

Ela lhe dá uma joelhada, que erra, por pouco o alvo.

-"Me solta...ou...eu vou gritar!!!"-fala se debatendo.

-"Ah...bem lembrado."-dizendo isso ele faz um feitiço e a cala.

Ele estava beijando o pescoço dela, descendo para o busto. Ela se debatia, com lagrimas nos olhos. Tentava gritar mais o feitiço a impedia.

Já ia descer a alça restante da camisola, quando sente algo lhe cutucando as costas.

-"Solta ela Itachi!!!"-mandou o garoto com a varinha nas costa do uchiha.

-"Tabom...Mais tira isso das minha costas, maninho."-responde ele vendo o irmão lhe dando espaço para sair.

Tendo os braços soltos sakura lhe da um empurrão e um tapa. Sasuke faz um feitiço e paralisa Itachi. Ela ajeita a roupa e o agradece:

-"Obrigada, Sasuke!!!"- fala envergonhada.

-"Por nada...Agora estamos quites."- responde sorrindo.

-"Er...Eu vou me deitar...Boa noite!!!"- afirma timidamente.

-"Hm...Eu te acompanho ate a entrada dos dormitórios femininos."- diz andando ao lado dela.

-"Muito obrigada mesmo, sasuke!!!"-agradece e ele sorri como resposta.-"Er...Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" _'Você já fez sua baka. ¬¬'_- fala em frente a porta da ala feminina.

"Hm"-afirma.

"Como você sabia que aquilo iria me acontecer?"- indaga ela receosa.

-"E quem disse que eu sabia?!"- argumente rapidamente.

-"Demo...Você me aviso hoje...Não se lembra?!"- diz.

-"Eu?!...Acho que você ta imaginando coisas...Vá se deitar que já ta tarde...Boa noite!!!"-fala apressadamente, saído para a porta de sua ala.

"Boa Noite!!!" _'Imaginado coisas é?!...Você que ta fugindo do assunto.' __'Ah...Deixa de ser intrometida, ele nos salvou, isso é o que importa.'_-saúda subindo as escadas.

* * *

**Continua...**

_Consegui escrever mais um \o/_

_Obrigada por acompanharem, comentarem e favoritarem!!! #olhos extremamente brilhantes#_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Andressa Lima - **\o/ MUITO OBRIGADA!!! Boas observações. (Uai...Assim você conta meus segredos...)Garota muito esperta você, heim?! Bjo.

**Thami - ** \o/ Obrigada!!! Pode deixa que ele não vai gosta dela...mesmo porque ele não pode...(Ops. ja to falando demais! ¬¬) Bjo.

**Katy Gilmore** - \o/ Obrigada!!! Em breve você saberá mais sobre eles...(por enquanto leia nas entrelinhas, hauahauaha) Bjo.

**Haruno Rulia** - \o/ Obrigada!!! Não tem problema...o importante é que continue lendo e gostando. (comentando tambem.) Bjo.

Gente...Valew Por acompanharem... Continue lendo e comentando.(favoritando tambem...), deem opinião. Bjo a todos.


	8. Cap: 8 Um final de semana na mansão

\o/ Ola!!!

Capitulo quentinho para vocês... Espero que gostem!!!

Mais se não gostarem eu intendo... u.u (iner: intende?! Larga de mentir... Você quer que eles gostem e deixam reviews.**¬¬' **) Cale-se sua Baka!!! **¬¬ **Desculpe pessoal. releve as loucuras dessa... deixem para lá.

Vamos para o que realmente interressa:

**Disclamier:** Naruto não me pertence... Se bem que ele ja pertenceu, mais como ele era muito escandaloso, minha mae espulsou ele de casa. u.u'

**Legenda:** -"fala"- ação. 

-_'pensamento'_

_-'pensamento iner'_

* * *

**Cap.: 8 - Um final de semana na mansão Sabaku.**

Os dias se passaram sem muitos acontecimentos marcantes. Na chegada do final de semana as garotas foram convidadas a ir há mansão da família Sabaku, no país da Terra. Sábado seria comemorado o aniversário de Temari e ela fazia questão de suas amigas presentes, mesmo não havendo festa e seus pais estarem viajando.

Todas aceitaram. Tinha programado só uma reuniãozinha entre amigas, com direito a bebidas, comidas, muitas brincadeiras e pijama. Permaneceriam lá ate domingo de tardezinha, quando votariam ao colégio para as aulas.

No sábado de manhã, os empregados da família vieram buscá-las por volta das nove horas da manha, porque assim chegariam para o almoço. Foram Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino e Gaara.

Temari vestia um vestido justo, reto, de mangas compridas na cor verde, com uma sandália marrom e de cabelos amarrados. Sakura estava com uma saia de pregas preta, curta, uma regatinha vermelha, com uma rasteirinha preta e cabelos soltos. Tenten vestia um vestido branco sem manga, com detalhes em vinho, curto e simples, uma sandália branca, sem salto e com os cabelos amarrados nos costumeiros coques. Hinata estava de calça preta que pegava na metade das canelas, uma blusa de alças na cor cinza, com um casaco lilás, uma sandália preta e cabelos saltos. Ino usava uma saia roxa na metade das coxas, uma regatinha preta, uma sapatilha da mesma cor e com os cabelos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo como de costume. Gaara vestia uma camisa vermelha com detalhes em verde, um calça preta e tênis preto com vermelho.

Na viagem as garotas estavam muito animadas e conversavam bastante, o que começou a incomodar Gaara pelo barulho. Ele estava enlouquecendo. Agüentar a irmã fazendo zoeira em seus ouvidos era tolerável, mais aturar praticamente cinco temaris, era demais para seu bom senso. Contava os minutos para que aquela viajem chegasse ao fim, mais, enquanto isso não acontecia, se contentava em apreciar a paisagem e fingir não ouvir o dialogo em sua volta.

-"Meninas você vão adorar a minha casa."-afirma temari alegremente.-"Ao chegarmos lá vocês me lembrem de ir ao supermercado para comprarmos as coisas necessárias para a noite de comemoração.

-"Hum...E o que você pretende comprar tema-chan?"-indaga ino.

-"Ah...Boa pergunta!...O que vocês preferem comer?...Pois as bebidas ficam por minha conta...E não adiantam falar que não bebem, porque todas nos vamos beber!!!"-disse a aniversariante as amigas com um olhar inquestionável.-"Eu faço questão."-diz como se encerrasse o assunto.

-"Ah...E ai quem duvide disso!!!"-afirma sakura sorrindo.

-"Ta...Pois bem...Então as duvidas é quanto a comida?!"-fala tenten.

-"Hum...Que tal fazermos uma votação para escolhe-las?...Primeiro cada um da três sugestões, depois juntamos todas essas e votamos em pelo menos duas, as mais votadas nos preparamos!...O que acham?"-sugere hinata.

-"Isso...Boa Hina!!!"-afirma temari e todas concordaram com a idéia.

Cada uma fez suas três sugestões, dentre essa estavam: pipoca, chocolate, sanduíche, sorvete, pizza, lasanha, bolo de chocolate, cachorro-quente, etc. Por final elas resolveram que pediriam pizza, comprariam potes de sorvete, barras de chocolate, pipoca e encomendariam um bolo maravilhoso. As bebidas temari se encarregou e nem sequer falou para as garotas qual seriam.

A viajem durou umas duas horas, ao chegarem, o almoço as esperava. A casa, quer dizer, mansão, era magnífica. Enorme e muito bem decorada. Nela havia criados por toda a parte.

Após se instalarem, elas almoçaram para assim poderem ir comprar o que precisariam para a noite. Na casa havia vários quartos. No entanto todas ficaram no quarto de temari. Juntaram os colchões necessários, os colocando no chão, encheram de almofadas e cobertores. A festa seria ali mesmo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era por volta das nove horas quando as garotas desceram do quarto, todas de pijama. Na tarde daquele dia elas foram as compras, depois escolheram as brincadeiras, prepararam o quarto enquanto Temari providenciava as bebidas e conheceram melhor a vila.

Temari vestia uma camisola lilás, de alças finas, na metade das coxas e com decote em V. Sakura vestia um pijama composto de um short bem curto, com abertura nas laterais, na cor rosa e com acabamento em branco, uma blusa justa, de alças finas, na altura da cintura, expondo boa parte da barriga, também na cor rosa e branco. Tenten usava um pijama composta de uma calça bem soltinha, na cor bege, com um top, de alças trançadas nas contas, na mesma cor da calça. Hinata estava de camisola branca, justa nos seios e solta no resto, na metade das coxas e com babados na saia. Ino usava um pijama de seda, composto de um short curto, simples e uma blusa de alças, solta e com decote nas costa, na cor azul.

Gaara permanecia na sala, só observando o vai-vem das garotas, estava um pouco fascinado com a beleza delas, analisava o pijama de ambas, notando a diferença de tamanhos e modelos. Chegou a conclusão de que, tirando a irmã é claro, todas, sem exceção, eram muito bem dotadas, se é que me entendem. A curiosidade começou a tomar conta da cabeça do ruivo. Ele queria saber o que elas estavam tramando e o que de tão interessante teria nessa festa de pijama. Abaixou o volume da TV para que pudesse ouvir-las conversando. Uma conversa entra garotas nunca lhe pareceu tão atraente.

-"Ei...Tema-chan, para de segredo e nos conta logo o que você esta tramando."-argumenta tenten sentada sobre o balcão.

-"Eu?!...Mais o que é isso gente!?...é um complô contra mim?"-fala ela com cara de falsa indignação, em pé olhando as amigas.

-"Hum...É você mesma...Fala logo." _'To vendo que lá vem bomba!!!"_- diz sakura, também sentada sobre o balcão, percebendo o fingimento da loira.

-"Tabom...Tabom...Eu falo."-Concorda a loira sem saída.

-"Então fala!!!"-afirma Ino muito curiosa, ao lado de sakura.

-"Ta."-diz a aniversariante andando ate o freezer.-"Aqui estão as nossas bebidas."-fala ela abrindo-o e mostrando uma grande quantidade de coca, vinho e uma garrafa de vodka.

-"Ahm...Para que isso tudo?!"-indaga hinata que ate agora estava calada, de boca aberta pelas bebidas que teriam que ingerir.

-"Hum...Desse jeito você quer nos deixar pra lá de Bagdá."- fala tenten animadamente se levantando do balcão.

-"Ah...E o que, que tem demais em uma comemoraçãozinha?!"-diz a loira pegando uma das garrafas de vinho e servindo todas.-"Ei...Maninho, vai querer?"-pergunta mostrando a bebida para o rapaz.

-"Hm...Não, obrigada."-recusa vendo as garotas beberem.-"To vendo que vocês vão acabar dando trabalho."-reclama o ruivo sendo ignorado.

Elas pegaram as bebidas e voltaram para o quarto.

-"hum...De que vamos brincar primeiro?"-indaga ino sentada nos colchões com as garotas ao lado.

-"Ah...A tema-chan por ser a aniversariante é quem escolhe."-afirma hinata.

-"Então, primeiro vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio."-fala a loira.

-"E como se brinca disso?"-pergunta sakura.

-"E assim...Pegamos a garrafa e rodamos, o fundo significa pergunta e a ponta resposta."-explica ela demonstrando como se faz.-" Depois quem for responder escolhe se quer verdade ou desafio... A cada três verdades tem um desfio e vice e versa."

-"Hum...Entendi...Demo, quais seram os desafios?"-pergunta sakura novamente.

"Ah...Pode ser qualquer coisa, desde que não corra riscos de acidente e ficar totalmente nua."-diz temari com um sorriso maligno, servindo os copos das garotas.

-"Ta então vamos começar."-fala tenten rodando a garrafa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrincadeira começou. Elas bebiam animadamente, e enquanto o tempo passava mais 'alegres' elas ficavam. No inicio foram ditas pequenas verdades, quando as pergunta esquentaram, começaram os desafios. Ao todo demoraram cerca de uma hora no jogo.

Terminando com: Hinata confessou seu amor por naruto. Ino disse estar em duvida entre Sai e Sasuke. Tenten afirmou gostar de Neji mesmo achando ele um tanto machista. Temari afirmou ainda ser virgem, embora já tivesse feito algumas coisas. Sakura disse que não gostava do Gaara, só o achava um gato e quando olhava nos olhos dele ficava hipnotizada. Hinata confessou ter saído fugida de seu pais pois suspeitavam que o assassino de seu pai era membro da família real. Ino disse que seu primeiro beijo foi com Shino. Sakura e Hinata afirmaram ser BV.

Os desafios: Ino teve que beber um copo de vodka e dançar a dança do Creu. Hinata bebeu dois copos de vodka a imitou o Michael Jackson. Temari bebeu três copos de vodka e cantou e dançou ilariê. Sakura bebeu dois copos de vodka e cantou umbrella. Tenten bebeu três copos de vodka e imitou a karin. Hinata teria que se declarar para o naruto. Tenten roubaria um beijo do neji. Ino convidaria Sai para ir ao baile de primavera. Temari cantaria no baile uma canção se declarando para Shikamaru. E Sakura roubaria um beijo do Gaara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Chega...hick...dessa brincadeira...hick...que esse desafios estão...hick... muito...hick...difíceis." afirma hinata já bastante alcoolizada.

-"Heh...Meesssmo."-fala ino no mesmo estado.

-"Hei gentee...Os nossos desafios só poderam...hick...ser compridos quando voltarmos ao colégio...Mais...o da sakura..."-diz arrastadamente temari sendo interrompida por sakura.

-"Ahaha...Bonita vocês...Neh?!"-fala ela meio cambaleando.

-"Somos meessmo...Agora aproveite que você esta tonta... e cumpra seu desafio."-diz temari empurrando sakura pela porta do quarto.

-"Demo...Como...eu vou fazer isso?"-pergunta ela tentando entrar no quarto novamente sendo impedida pelas garotas.

-"Ahaha...Fazendo...hick...Na hora você inverta...hick...e faz."- responde hinata a puxando pelo braço rumo a sala.

-"Eh messmo...hick...E meu irmão não morde...hick...pode ter certeza."-diz empurrando ela escada abaixo, esperando para ver no que ia dar.

-"Taa...tabom." _'e agora o que eu faço?!'__'__Vai lá e beija ele...é simples.' __'Hum...mais como eu vo beijar ele?...assim do nada!?' __'Eh...você tem que roubar um beijo e não pedir autorização pra ele... e vai lá logo que eu sei que você ta doidinha por isso! n.n'__ 'Calada baka ¬¬'_-ela desceu as escadas segurando o corrimão para não correr o risco de cair, vendo que ele estava sentado assistindo TV. –'_E agora...Preciso de uma idéia?!' '__Sabia...Você não vive sem mim.'__ 'Ah...Se não for ajudar não atrapalha. ¬¬' __'Tabom...Finge que você caiu da escada...ai ele via vir lhe ajudar.'__ 'Boa!!! n.n'_-Ela finge que cai fazendo o maior barulho possível.-"AH...AII!!!"-grita estirada no chão.

Gaara quando ouve o grito se levanta para ver o que aconteceu. Vendo sakura caída no chão gritando de dor. Corre ate ela para lhe ajudar.

-"O que foi isso?"-indaga ele ao lado dela.

-"Ai...Eu cai!"-responde ela segurando a perna.-"Me ajude... por favor."

-"Hm...Você se machucou?"-diz ele estendendo a mão para ajuda-la.

-"Sim...Minha perna ta doendo!!!"-afirma ela aceitando a mão dele para se levantar.

-"Deixa que eu te ajudo a andar ate o sofá, que lá eu vejo se quebrou."- fala ele passando o braço dela em volta do seu pescoço e a segurando pela cintura.

-"Ai...Tabom."-diz ela mancando rumo ao sofá sendo ajudada por ele.

Quando chegou na beira do sofá e ele já ia ajuda-la a se sentar, ela para.

-"Ai... _'é agora...' __'vai logo... antes que perca a chance!' _Obrigada por me ajudar!!!"_ 'Ta certo...Seja o que Deus quiser!'_-diz ela frente a frente com ele, se aproximando lentamente.

"Hm...Por nad..."-ele é interrompido por um beijo.

De inicio, ele se assustou com o ato repentino da garota, mais correspondeu, logo a puxando mais para si e passando a mão pelos cabelos sedosos dela. O beijo foi carinhoso e apaixonado, durou ate a necessidade de respirar falar mais alto. Assim eles se separaram e sakura o empurrou no sofá, saindo correndo sem dar explicação, o deixando perplexo.

-"Hum...Demo...Ela não tava com a perna machucada?!"-perguntou ele para si mesmo.-"Que garota maluca!"-disse colocando o dedo sob os lábios.

-"Não acredito que eu fiz isso..." _'Huum...Que beijo!!!' __'Aahh...Nem me fale...Maravilhoso!!!'_-Diz ela alcançando o topo da escada, onde as garotas observavam tudo.

-"Nossa!!!"-foi a resposta delas a rosada.

-"Pra quem...hick...disse que não queria!"-diz hinata.

-"Eh ai... como foi?"-pergunta ino.

-"Ah... _'Huum...Foi ótimo!' __'Ótimo?!...Foi perfeito!...Se eu soubesse que era isso tudo teria beijado ele antes.'__ '¬¬ Não se empolga, baka!' _Eu quero é ver quando vocês vão cumprir o seus."-responde ela correndo para o quarto sendo seguida pelas outras.

A noite continuou muito divertida e a bebida rolava solta. Mais na mente de alguns, Sakura e Gaara, para ser mais exata, a confusão só aumentava.

_-'Que garota maluca!...Porque ela me beijou?...Ela não me odeia?!...Porque?'_-pensava ele.

_-'Nossa...Para que eu fui aceitar aquele maldito desafio?!' __'Ah...Ou você aceitava ou corria o risco de alguma delas perguntar sobre algo que você não poderia responder.' __'Hum...E agora como é que eu vou olhar para ele?!...Aquele baka vai achar que eu sou maluca, ou uma assanhada.' __'Se bem que, mesmo que você não admita, o beijo mexeu com você.'__ 'Cale-se, baka!!!¬¬'_-pensava ela.

* * *

**Continua...**

_Oia eu denovo!!! \o/_

_Eai? Gostaram? #olhos brilhando e cara de cachorro sem dono# Por favos diz que sim...Vai diz!!!_

_Pessoal...Muito obrigada por tudo!!!_

_Continuem acompanhando a hitoria dessa Baka que sou eu. n.n_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Uchiha-Tomoyo**: \o/ Obrigada!!! (Sim vai ter sim...Eu to com um projeto em mente...So não sei quando sai...Sabe, é a falta de inspiração u.u'.) Quanto a outra pergunta...Acompanhe e veras!!! Bjo.

**Thami:** \o/ Obrigada!!! Nossa, quanta honrra!!!...Lost?! Quem me dera chegar a tal ponto... Muito obrigada... e não eloquece não, agora é que o circo começa a pegar fogo!! n.n Bjo.

**Lary-Hyuuga**: \o/ Obrigada!!! Né maldade naum...É só uma pitadinha de misterio. n.nBjo.

**Andressa Lima**: \o/ Obrigada!!! Esse cap foi em sua homenagem.Tabom, eu conto com você...Shiii! Cada cap você se mostra mais esperta nas suas conclusões. Bjo n.n.

**Sabaku no Hikari**: \o/ Obrigada!!! Hum...boas conclusões...Mais eu não posso afrimar nada. (iner: é claro...Se não acaba os minterios da fic. ¬¬ /eu: Cale-se, sua baka!!! u.u')Eh mesmo... quem ele pensa que é?! Tá certo que ele é lindo, maravilhoso, sexy, gostoso!!! (Iner: Ei!! Depois ou eu a assanhada/ eu: #limpando a baba# Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para você se calar?!.. Cale-se!!! BAKA!!!) Mais isso não é motivo para tanto convencimento. Bjo n.n

**Agradeço a todos por lerem essa obra de umasimples mortal como eu!!! Continuem acompanhando, deixem reviews. Plix!**

**Bjo.**

**Ate o proximo. n.n/**


	9. Cap: 9 – Um sonho em comum

Oie... Pessoal!! \o/

Desculpem a demora... Aconteceu alguns problemas... Mais prometo tentar fazer o possivel para não atrasar desse jeito.

**_Muito obrigada pelas reviews, pelos favoritos e pela paciencia!! n.n_**

**Disclamier:** Naruto não me pertence... No entanto, o Gaara é meu e o Sasuke é mal.

**

* * *

****Cap.: 9 – Um sonho em comum.**

_Num chão de um quarto, abraçada aos joelhos e chorando muito, se encontrava uma garota, que parecia ter mais ou menos dezesseis anos, cabelos rosa e olhos verdes. Ela estava ali fazia algum tempo, tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem vira o tempo passar._

_-'Por quê?'-pensava enquanto lagrimas rolavam em sua face.-'É sempre eu?!...A inútil...A imprestável... A inconseqüente!... A desajeitada!...A incapaz!...A baka!...Por quê?!'_

_-'Todos me humilham...Me ofendem... Me ignoram...Me subestimam...Me destratam!'- a cada palavra pensada mais lagrimas rolavam no rosto da garota.-'Estou caçada de ser tratada assim!... Cansei de ser um estorvo!... Ate meus pais sentem vergonha de mim!'_

_-'Kuso!...Tudo por causa daquela maldita profecia... E ainda tenho que aturar aquela Baka da Kirche e suas piadinhas!'-pensava vendo imagens do que havia acontecido no dia anterior._

_Flashback on:_

* * *

_Ela estava na sala de aula, todos estavam sentados em seus lugares. A professora explicava transmutação em metais, ela muito concentrada anotava tudo._

_-" Bem pessoal...A transmutação em metais é simples, quem for apto no elemento terra terá mais facilidade no feitiço."-disse a professora pegando três pedras e colocando na mesa.-"Essas aqui são pedras de bronze...Escutem bem o feitiço que eu não vou repetir novamente... Rel in yon."-falou mexendo a varinha sobre as pedras, que num brilho se tornaram douradas como ouro._

_-"Sensei...Isso é ouro?"- indaga uma garota ruiva de seios bem fartos._

_-"Não Kirche, isso é latão."-responde vendo a cara de decepção dos alunos.-"Bem...Vejamos, quem quer tentar?...Você!"-aponta para ela.-"Qual seu nome?"_

_-"Haruno Hana."-Afirma._

_-"Venha."-A chama para executar o feitiço e todos começam a cochichar._

_-"Ei, sensei...Bem, é melhor desistir..."-fala um garoto gordinho._

_-"É perigoso!!...Se você pedir isso para a Hana, então eu..."- afirma Kirche._

_-"Perigoso?...O que há de perigoso na transmutação de metais?"-indaga a professora confusa com a reação dos alunos._

_-"EU VOU!...Por favor, deixe me ir!" -grita hana se levantando._

_-"Fique a vontade."-diz a sensei._

_A garota segue ate a mesa da professora._

_-"Hana, desista!"-pede kirche._

_-"Cale-se, você esta me distraindo."- afirma hana seguindo com o feitiço._

_Assim que ela profere as palavras uma luz dourada toma conta da sala, seguida de uma explosão. Deixado tudo chamuscado, cheio de fumaça e poeira._

_-"Foi por isso que eu falei!"-afirma kirche empoeirada._

_-"Parece que eu errei um pouco."-responde ela limpando o rosto com a capa, com a roupa cheia de rasgados._

_-"Como assim, 'um pouco'?"-afirma sarcasticamente o garoto gordinho._

_-"O numero de vezes que você acertou foi zero, sua inutil!!"-profere um garoto loiro irritado._

_-"Isso mesmo, ZERO HANA!!"-grita kirche.-"Você devia ser isolada!..."_

_-"Não, você deveria ser expulsa, sua baka!!"-pragueja uma garota de cabelos azuis._

_-"Er...Eu só não estou me sentindo muito bem."-se defende com os olhos lacrimosos._

_-"Você sempre deve estar se sentindo mal...Porque você ainda não acertou uma, ZERO HANA!"-fala kirche e todos caem na gargalhada._

_-"Cale-se!!"-afirma hana já não contendo o choro._

_-"Estou esperando o dia de amanha...Que tipo de animal de estimação você vai invocar?"-pergunta ironicamente._

_-"Se eu tenho confiança em algo, é na magia de invocação, invocação de servo!"-afirma confiante e sai correndo aos prantos._

_Flashback off._

* * *

_-'Pra quê eu fui dizer aquilo?!...Agora... Não, não...Eu tenho que conseguir!...Pelo menos desse vez!'-pensa se tentando se acalmar._

_Ela levanta do chão, seca as lagrimas do rosto, se arruma e desce as escadas para os jardins, onde seria realizado a cerimônia de invocação de servo. Todos os alunos estavam lá, inclusive a Kirche e suas amiguinhas, que quando a viram começaram a cochichar e dar risadinhas._

_-"Agora começaremos a cerimônia de invocação de animal de estimação... Hoje vocês farão o primeiro teste como alunos do primeiro ano, e também estaram conhecendo seu servo como um nobre oficial pela primeira vez... Logo após a invocação da sala de vocês, seram a vez dos outros alunos das sala seguintes"-fala o professor._

_-"Estou esperando por isso!"-afirma kirche para hana.-"qual será o incrível animal de estimação que você invocará?"_

_-"Pare com isso."-diz hana a ignorando._

_Começou a cerimônia, muitos alunos estavam felizes com os seus servos. Tinha todo tipo de animal, desde gato, a dragões e salamandras._

_-"Bem, já foram todos, não foi?"-pergunta o professor._

_-"Não...Ainda não."-responde Kirche.-" Tem a Sra. Haruno."_

_Hana se dirige ate o professor, todos a observam._

_-'É agora...Tenho que acertar!!'-pensava.-"Apareça, meu servo, não importa onde esteja nesse universo...Você que é um animal de estimação leal, lindo e poderoso, atenda o pedido do meu coração e siga as minhas orientações!"- depois de ter pedido, ocorre uma explosão._

_Após a fumaça dissipada, todos olhava atentamente o que ela havia invocado. Ninguém acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Aos pés dela se encontrava um garoto. Sim, um garoto, e pelas roupas também era do colégio. Ela o observa bem, ele tinha os cabelos vermelhos._

_-"Er...Sensei, isso é meu animal de estimação?"-indaga ela ainda vendo o garoto deitado no chão. _

_-"Sim...É o que tudo indica...Demo, continue o ritual para termos certeza."-responde o professor um tanto surpreso e perplexo._

_O garoto que ate então estava desacordado, dá sinal de vida. Abre lentamente os olhos. Olhos verdes, verde água. Hana se aproxima e agacha em frente ao garoto que se assusta._

* * *

_-"Ahah!!"-boceja gaara, levantando da cama e se arrumando para a aula.-'hum...Queria tanto dormir mais.'-pensava ele enquanto terminava de se aprontar._

_Desceu as escadas rumo ao refeitório, o colégio estava diferente. Tudo parecia antigo e rudimentar. Ele também pode notar que não era os mesmos alunos que estudava com ele. Pegou seu lanche e sentou se numa mesa vazia, sendo acompanhado por alguém:_

_-"Ola Saito, preparado para a cerimônia de invocação?...Os alunos do primeiro ano já estão lá no jardim.'-afirma um garoto moreno alegremente._

_-"Hm."-responde comendo seu café da manhã.-"Pelo menos nos seremos depois deles, assim acordamos um pouco mais tarde hoje."-diz ao moreno._

_-"Eh...Não vejo a hora de poder invocar o meu servo...Quero muito saber o que é."-fala terminado de comer._

_-"Hum...Eu não to dando a mínima para essa baboseiras...Não preciso de servo nenhum, posso muito bem me virar sozinho."-fala já de pé._

_-"Ei...Aonde você vai?"-pergunta ao ruivo._

_-"Vou para a biblioteca esperar lá...Ah, quando for nossa vez me chama, ta?"-indaga._

_-"Sim...Pode deixa."_

_Nisso ele sai para a biblioteca, quando estava próximo a entrada da mesma uma luz o cerca e ele desmaia._

_-'Hum...Nani?!...Onde, como eu vim parar aqui?'-pensava ele observando que estava no jardim do colégio, junto com a turma do primeiro ano. Viu uma garota se aproximar._

_Ela era linda, tinha olhos verdes, cabelos na cor rosa, muito bonita. Se agacha em frente a ele, que se assusta devido aproximidade. _

_-'hum...como será que eu vim parar aqui...Eu não me lembro?!'-pensava se esforçando para lembrar. Em vão, resolvendo então perguntar:_

* * *

_-"Ei...Como eu vim para aqui?!"-indaga o garoto confuso._

_-"Ola, eu sou Haruno Hana e você?"-pergunta ao garoto._

_-"Sabaku no Saito...Demo, essa não é a cerimônia de invocação de servo do primeiro ano?...o que eu estou fazendo aqui?!"pergunta ele assustado._

_-"Eu o invoquei...E pelo que tudo indica, você é meu animal de estimação."-responde incerta._

_-"Demo...Isso não pode ser!"-afirma sem entender._

_-"Eu sei...Mais tenho que prosseguir com o contrato."-diz colocando a varinha sob a testa dele e falando.-"Que o pentágono que rege os cinco poderes abençoe esse homens e o torne meu servo."-termina a fala e o beija nos lábios._

_Um beijo simples e delicado, surpreendendo o rapaz. Após o ato dela, uma luz muito forte os cerca, em seguida uma mesma tatuagem, em forma de estrela é gravada no pulso esquerdo dos dois. Com uma dor muito forte ambos gritam:_

_-"AARHHAH!!"-gritam ao mesmo tempo._

* * *

Sakura acorda de supetão. Estava assustada, aquilo doía muito. Olhou seu pulso e a tatuagem brilhava. Viu que as outras garotas ainda dormiam. Se lembrara do sonho. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Tivera outro sonho como esse e havia o esquecido, mais agora conseguira se recordar.

Aquela garota... Aquele garoto, de novo...

Quem ela era afinal?! E ele?!

Porque sonhava como se fosse ela?

Porque o rosto dele parecia tão familiar?

Perguntas e mais perguntas se espalharam na cabeça de nossa bruxinha, mais nenhuma delas ela conseguiu responder. E sua tatuagem ainda brilhava.

* * *

Na mesma ocasião, no quartos de alguns garotos, um ruivo acorda assustado. Tivera um sonho estranho. Aquilo doía. A estrela que habitava seu pulso desde que nascera agora brilhava como nunca antes.

Porque isso estava acontecendo?!

E aquele garoto, não se chamava Gaara e sim Saito!

Mais ele se chamava Gaara, porque no sonho não?

E a garota, aquela garota lhe era familiar... Quem?!

Pensava. Muito intrigado.

* * *

**Continua...**

Grata pela atenção...

Bjos.

Ate a proxima. o/


	10. Chapter 10 O Convite de Ino

Ola pessoal... \o/

**ME DESCUPEM** pela demora. Descupa mesmo!!

Eu sinto muito... A falta de criatividade me bateu... E eu sinceramente não estava conseguindo escrever NADA... Escrevi esse cap. e estou começando outro...Não posso afirmar se ficou bom...mais eu garanto que tentei.

Espero que gostem e peço-lhes ajuda... Comente e deem opiniões... Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês... O.O

--

Agora chega de errola:

**legenda:**

-"fala."-ação.

_-"pensamento"-_ação.

(comentario da autora. ¬¬)

* * *

Cap.: 10 – **O Convite de Ino.**

* * *

Triimm!!(tentativa de imitar o som do despertador. ¬¬)-Soava o despertador acordando quatro garotas que estavam dormindo.

-"Hum... Que sono!!"-afirma tenten se espreguiçando.

-"Nem me diga... e eu que num consegui dormir."-responde sakura.

-"Ah... Vamos nos arrumar que já ta quase na hora da aula."-diz hinata indo para o banheiro.

-"Porque que você não conseguiu dormir?"-pergunta tenten a sakura.

-"Tsc...Ah... Tive um sonho estranho... E olha que não é a primeira vez."-responde ela se vestindo.

-"Hum... Não esquenta a cabeça não, é só um sonho."-fala a morena também se vestindo.

-"Eh... _'Tomara que esteja certa...'_ vamos nos apressar."

-"Ino... Acorda!!"-chama a morena sacudindo a loira.

-"Hum... só mais cinco minutinhos..."- lamenta a garota.

-"Não...E levanta logo que já estamos atrasadas."-fala tenten.

-"Taa... Já to indo." –diz a loira se levantando e arrumando para as aulas.

-"Ei, Gaara!"-chama naruto sendo ignorado.-"Ei...Terra chamando Gaara...Tem alguém ai?!... GAARA!!"-grita o loiro já irritado.

-"Hei...Para de gritar... seu baka." -responde o ruivo assustado.

-"O que que aconteceu com você?"-indaga o loiro preocupado.

-"Nada...Porque tava gritando no meu ouvido?"-pergunta serio.

-"Ah...Eu to te chamando a horas e você nem ai...O que que aconteceu?...Você não ta bem não!"-fala o hiperativo.

-"Hm... Eu não ouvi...Não aconteceu nada."-afirma.-"Cadê os outros?"-pergunta fugindo do assunto.

-"Já desceram para o café... Eu fiquei atrasado e to te chamando...Demo, você ta no mundo da lua."-responde o olhando sarcasticamente.

-"Hm... Vamos então."-responde caminhando ao refeitório.

-"Bom dia pessoal!"-saúda a professora animadamente.

-"Bom dia!!"-responde alguns alunos.

-"Hoje eu tenho uma ótima noticia a lhes dar... Eu professora de vidência, esse ano fui encarregada da peça do baile de primavera, e vocês alunos do primeiro ano foram escolhidos para representa-la."

-"Hum... Que legal!"-fala Ino entre vários comentários dentro da sala.

-"A historia já foi escolhida, falta fazer o sorteio dos personagens..."-fala kurenai.

-"Sensei... Qual será a peça interpretada?"-indaga Hinata.

-"Será: Sonho de uma noite de verão... E todos teram de participar...Vou escolher o personagens agora."- Assim ela faz algumas anotações num pergaminho enquanto a turma cochichava.

-"Ei...Como é mesmo essa peça?"-indaga tenten.

-"Ah... é a historia de quatros jovens apaixonados..."-falava hinata.

-"Bem... Silencio que eu vou passar os nomes e não pretendo repetir:

**--**

**TESEU**, Duque de Atenas. **-Neji.  
****EGEU**, pai de Hérmia**.- Shino.  
****LISANDRO**, a­pai­xo­na­do de Hér­mia**.- Sasuke  
****DEMÉTRIO**, apaixonado de Hérmia. **- Gaara  
****HIPÓLITA**, rainha das amazonas, noi­va de Teseu**.- Tenten  
****HÉRMIA**, filha de Egeu, apaixonada de Lisandro**.- Ino**  
**HELENA**, apaixonada de Demétrio.**- Sakura**  
**OBERON**, rei dos elfos**.-Chouji.  
****TITÂNIA**, rainha dos elfos**.- Karin**.  
**PUCK**, ou o Bom Robim**.- Naruto.**  
**FLOR-DE-ERVILHA**, elfo**.- Hinata.  
****TEIA-DE-ARANHA**, elfo**.- Hanabi.****  
TRAÇA**, elfo**.- Sasame.**  
**ETC...**

--

-"Ah... O sensei, eu quero trocar meu papel!...Eu quero ser a Hérnia."-afirma karin.

-"Karin, minha querida, como você mesmo disse, você quer... Demo, isso não significa que você pode... E eu já havia dito que não aceito reclamações."-termina a questão deixando uma karin furiosamente frustrada.

-"Kurenai... Como vamos ensaiar?...Pelo o que eu sei o baile é daqui a uma semana."-diz ino.

-"Hum... Bem lembrado garota!...Os ensaios serão após o termino das aulas, as 6:00h, aqui na sala mesmo.

--

No quarto.

-"Hum... Adorei o meu papel!!"- afirma Ino sorridente.

-"Eu adorei foi a professora ter ignorado e não ter trocado os papeis da 'princesinha'."-disse tenten.

-"Eh... Foi hilário a cara do ódio dela."-afirma sakura.

-"Concordo!...Mais temos que nos apressar agorinha começa o primeiro ensaio."-diz Hinata.

-"É mesmo!"-diz ino.-"E eu não quero perder tempo, não vejo a hora de atuar com o meu Sasuke-kum.

-"É por isso que você gostou tanto do papel, né?"- indaga Sakura.

-"Também...E você sakura, não vai me dizer que não ta gostando de atuar com o Gaara-kun?!"-rebate a loira.

-"NANI?" "¬¬ _aff...era só o que me faltava...GAARA-KUN?!"_ "Mais é claro que não... Eu vou ter que atuar com ele?!"-responde a rosada.

-"Humrum...Vai sim... E não se faça de desentendida."-fala a loira.

-"Ah... Vê se me erra, Ino! ¬¬"-diz a rosada.

-"Tabom... Você mente e eu finjo que acredito."-diz a loira gostando da irritação da amiga.

Com esse amistoso dialogo, elas se arrumaram e foram para a sala de aula onde haveria os ensaios da peça para o baile.

--

-"Baka, baka, BAKA!!"-bradava sakura já em seu quarto.-"Quem aquele imbecil pensa que é?!"-se perguntava enquanto se despia para um banho. O ensaio da peça fora muito cansativo.

Flashback on:

--

_Na sala, o ensaio da peça era feito, cada casal estava em um canto e os demais cuidando dos outros preparativos._

_-"Ah... Sakura!... Não me venha com esse teatrinho... Como se você já não tivesse feito isso... E gostou... Eu sei que gostou!!" – diz o ruivo muito próximo da rosada a deixando mais vermelha que a hinata._

_-"Aaahhh... Cala essa boca seu BAKA!!"-bradou ela preste a correr dali de tanta vergonha, mais é impedida por ele, que a segura pelo braço.-"Me solta!!"-ela ordena._

_-"Não... Não enquanto nos não finalizarmos nossa parte na peça... É um beijo, falta apenas um beijo..."-fala o ruivo impaciente._

_-"Baka... Eu não que te beijar...É tão difícil entender isso?"- indaga ela tentando se soltar._

_-"Hm... E quem disse que eu quero te beijar?"-responde e completa.-"Eu estou fazendo isso pela peça, e porque eu não quero ficar de castigo com a Kurenai."_

_-"Hum... Sei."- diz a rosada com ar de superioridade._

_-"Hm... Não sei porquê a duvida?!...Não sou eu que finge cair da escada só para poder me beijar... Não precisava de toda aquele encenação, era só pedir que eu dava."-rebate ele vitorioso._

_-"NANI?!"-indaga perplexa.-"Você é mesmo um Baka!!"-e se solta indo embora, não antes de ouvir a 'despedida'._

_-"É... Sou sim... O 'baka' que você beijou, e gostou."-diz sorrindo para provoca-la._

_-"Arght...BAKA!"-bufa andando mais rápido._

Flashback. Off.

--

-"Ah... Como estou cansada!!"- afirma hinata já de pijama, se jogando na cama.

-"Hum...Nem me fale!"-responde tenten, no mesmo estado que a outra.

-"Eu também, ainda bem que é sexta-feira... Os ensaios acabaram hoje, e amanha já é a peça."- diz ino.

-"Ate que enfim...Malditos ensaios!!"-fala sakura secando os cabelos molhados.-"Amanha é o baile... Vocês já convidaram seus pares?...Ou já se esqueceram dos desafios?!"-pergunta as amigas as deixando encabuladas.

-"Hum... Bem lembrado... É amanha que a temari terá que cantar a musica para o shika."-diz ino.-"Eu já convidei o sai para ir comigo, já as meninas, acho que contavam que você esqueceria os desafios."

-"Eu...Esquecer?!"-indaga sakura.-"Não, lógico que não... Estou esperando ansiosa a vez de vocês!!"-diz sarcástica.-"E pode começar contando como foi...Eu quero saber nos mínimos detalhes."-fala para ino.

-"Hum... Mais você quer saber isso agora?!... É que é uma historia um pouquinho comprida."-diz a loira tentando escapar do interrogatório.

-"Humrum... Pode começar a contar... Eu não to com pressa!!"-responde a loira.

"Ah...Tabom, eu falo... Foi assim:

--

Flashback on:

_Eu estava saindo da sala, depois de terminar os ensaios e os preparativos para a peça... Estava a caminho do refeitório, o lugar estava ate vazio para o horário. Peguei meu jantar e caminhei para alguma mesa vazia, ao sentar eu o vi chegar, ele estava com o shika, fiquei os observando de longe pensando em como iria convida-lo, mais ai a temari chegou e chamou o shika para um canto. Ele estava sozinho, estava desenhando... Aproveitei a chance e me aproximei, ele nem notou minha presença, e eu fiquei o olhando desenhar... Ele desenha maravilhosamente bem... E o usei de pretexto para puxar assunto:_

_-"Ola Sai."-falei e ele se virou para ver quem era e me cumprimento também._

_-"Ah... Ola Ino."-disse sorrindo._

_-"Hum... Você desenha muito bem!!"- o parabenizei._

_-"Eh...Você acha?!"-indagou ele sem jeito._

_-"Acho sim... Está de Parabéns!!"-falei._

_-"Er... Obrigado!!"-falou ele mais sem jeito que antes, e como ele fica Kawaii assim e não resisti._

_-"Sai...Você já tem par para o baile amanha?"-perguntei receosa da resposta._

_-"Não...porque?"-perguntou ele interresado._

_-"Você quer ir comigo?"-fui rápida e direta... Aproveitei a coragem antes que ela se fosse e me deixasse ali com cara de taxo._

_-"Claro... Será uma honra."-ele disse sorrindo e eu quase pulei em seu pescoço._

_-"Obrigada... Então, ate amanha, as oito?!"-falei com o meu melhor sorriso de satisfação._

_-"Sim... As oito em ponto."- ai que alegria._

_-"Boa noite!!"-saudei me distanciando._

_-"Boa noite... Ate amanha, Linda!!"-disse ele sorrindo um pouco envergonhado. Linda?! Ele me chamou de linda?! Ai... Eu quero gritar de tanta alegria!!_

_Sai andando contendo toda a euforia dentro de mim, logo já estava aqui no quanto olhando para a bendita cara de vocês._

Flashaback off.

--

-"Hum...Parabéns, ino-chan!!"-afirma a rosada.-"Foi fácil...Mais, você já cumpriu o seu desafio."

-"Er... Eu vou ter mesmo que me declarar?!"-pergunta Hinata.

-"Sim... E a Temari vai cantar a musica se declarando, e a Tenten vai ter que roubar um beijo do Neji."-responde a rosada.

-"Ai... Nem me lembre..."-afirma tenten. "Só de pensar começo a suar frio."

-"Hum... Demo, como eu vou fazer isso?"- indaga Hinata envergonhada só com a hipótese.

-"Ah... Fazendo!!"-fala a rosada impaciente.-"Eu tive que me virar... Agora é a bendita vez de vocês."

-"Eh... A Sakura ta certa."-fala ino. "Você vai conseguir Hina... Mais agora vamos nos deitar, que amanha o dia é cheio."

-"Boa Noite!!"-saudam umas para as outras e se deitam.

* * *

**Continua...**

Ta ai... Gostaram?

Obrigado pessoal!!

Bjos. o/


	11. Cap: 11 O baile de primavera

_**\o/ Oie Pessoal!! Ate que em fim! n.n**_

_**Mais como dizem: que é vivo sempre aparece, aqui estou eu para finalmente postar mais um cap. e para informar que esse cap vai ser dividido em dois porque ele ficou bem grandinho, e já que a primeira parte esta pronta eu já vou postar e a segunda eu posto amanhã. Ok.**_

**_Agradeço a todos os meus leitores por acompanharem e espero que gostem. Agora chega de blablabla e vamos para o que realmente interressa._**

**_Ops... Já ia me esquecendo. u.u'. - Naruto não me pertence. Eu so o uso para escrever um monte de baboseiras, isto é: minhas ideias mirabolantes.hahahahahHAHAHAHA._**

**_iner:BAKA! ¬¬ /eu: ¬¬_**

* * *

Cap.: 11 – **Baile de primavera.**

Na manha de sábado o dia no colégio amanheceu cheio. Muito tumultuado. Os alunos corriam de um lado para o outro terminando os preparativos para a noite. O salão para a festa estava pronto, só faltava o palco para a peça e as apresentações.

Muitas garotas saíram para comprar seus vestidos para o evento. Os garotos também estavam muito animados para a festa e alguns foram as compras junto às meninas.

No quarto todas as garotas já haviam se levantado, preparavam suas roupas para o baile e para a peça de teatro. Hinata andava de um lado para o outro, sendo acompanhada por Temari e Tenten. Ino e Sakura estavam mais tranqüilas e menos ansiosas.

_-"É hoje que eu tenho que convidar e me declarar para o Naruto-kun!!...Mais como eu vou fazer isso?...Aiaiai...Eu definitivamente estou ferrada."-_pensava a Hyuuga.

_-"Pra quê eu foi brincar daquele maldito jogo?!...Agora tenho que roubar um beijo do neji!...Mais com que cara eu vou fazer isso?...Só a sakura mesmo para ter essa coragem."- _indagava-se a morena de coques.

_-"Nossa, hoje eu tenho que cantar a musica para o shika...Que vergonha!...Na frente de todos os alunos...Me dei mal!"-_ argumentava-se a sabaku.

_-"Ainda bem que eu já fiz meu desafio!...Vou ao baile com o Sai...Que alegria!!"- _ino comemorava em pensamento.

_-"Aiai...Ninguém me convidou para o baile!...Será que eu vou ter que ir sozinha?!" __" Iner: Sozinha?!...Nunca!!...Eu me recuso a ir sozinha."__ "Ah é?!...Então você pretende ir com quem se ninguém te convidou?" __"iner: Ah...Para tudo dá-se um jeito."__- _discutia sakura.

Já no quarto dos garotos somente Sasuke, Gaara e Neji haviam se levantado, enquanto que Naruto e Shikamaru ainda babavam em seus travesseiros. Os garotos estavam calmos e pensativos, até mais que o normal, principalmente Sasuke e Gaara.

_-"Como eu vou chamar aquela maluca da sakura para ir comigo ao baile?!"-_gaara se indagava.

_-"O que será que foi aquilo que eu vi?... Será que foi uma visão ou lembrança de um sonho?!...Me parecia tão real."-_ sasuke agumentava-se internamente .

_-"Será que se eu chamar a tenten para ir ao baile comigo ela aceita?!...Eu creio que sim, pelo modo como ela me olha!...Mais e se ela se recusar?!...Aha...o que custa tentar?!"-_ concluía o gênio hyuuga.

_--_

Hinata caminhava pelos corredores do colégio apressadamente a procura de alguém. Um alguém muito hiperativo de cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis. Esse alguém se chamava Naruto e estava caminhando preguiçosamente em sua direção o que a deixou apreensiva.

_-"_Oi Hinata!!"-saudou o loiro sorridente.

-"O-oi Naruto-kun."-diz timidamente brincando com as pontas dos dedos. _-"Ai ai ai...Eu tenho que convida-lo para ir ao baile comigo."_-pensava adquirindo maior rubor.

-"Você esta bem hinata-chan?"-indaga vendo a garota ficar cada vez mais vermelha.

-"S-si-sim."-afirma se afastando um pouco do rapaz para pegar fôlego.-_"Ai ai...É agora!"_-pensa tomando coragem.-"Er...N-naruto-k-kum!...V-vo-você q-que-quer iraobailecomigo?"-pergunta muito nervosa, de olhos fechados.

-"O que você disse hinata-chan?"-pergunta o loiro sem entender o que a garota lhe perguntou.

-" V-vo-você q-que-quer ir a-aobaile co-comigo?"-repete, tentando se acalmar.

-"Se eu quero o quê?"-indaga inocentemente.

-"I-ir ao baile comigo?"-repete mais vermelha que se pode imaginar.

-"Ah...Quero sim!!...Com certeza."-responde animadamente-"Te espero na escada as oito, to certo!!"- sai fazendo estripulia.

_-"Não acredito que consegui!!"_-sai rumo ao quarto irradiando felicidade.

À noite para esse dois prometia.

--

A apresentação da peça foi um sucesso todos aplaudiram e admiraram a atuação dos jovens. Esses haviam tocado suas roupas e já estavam no salão junto aos demais alunos:

-"Hei maninho...Ta gostando da festa?!"-diz debochadamente o mais velho dos uchiha ao esbarrar em sasuke.

-"..."-sasuke nem se dá o trabalho de responder. _-"Nossa que estranho...Eu tenho a leve impressão de que isso já me aconteceu?!"_-pensava o moreno.

-"O que foi Sasuke?...Você esta tão pensativo ultimamente!...É a mesma coisa que estava te preocupando hoje pela manhã?"-indaga o gênio Hyuuga notando o parceiro.

-"Hã?!...Ah, não é nada não...É só um sonho estranho que eu tive hoje...Eu acho!?"- responde o Uchiha pensativo.

-"Ah...Se não é nada serio, então que tal tirar essa cara e ir procurar uma parceira para dançar?!"-diz o Hyuuga na tentativa de animar o amigo.

-"Hum...Me parece um boa idéia."-responde notando a presença de alguém se aproximar.

-"Oie Sasuke-kun!...O que achou do meu vestido?...Vamos dançar?!"-diz a morena animadamente o arrastando para a pista.

-"Não Karin...Agora não!...Tenho que ir...Ate mais tarde."-responde se desviando dos braços dela e saindo dali.-_"Isso definitivamente já aconteceu..."_-pensava alarmado com flases invadindo sua cabeça como raios numa noite tempestuosa.

Flashback on:

--

_-"Você esta bem hinata-chan?"-indaga naruto vendo a garota ficar cada vez mais vermelha._

_-"S-si-sim."-afirma hinata se afastando um pouco do rapaz para pegar fôlego.-"Er...N-naruto-k-kum!...V-vo-você q-que-quer iraobailecomigo?"-pergunta muito nervosa, de olhos fechados._

_--_

_-"Hei maninho...Ta gostando da festa?!"-diz debochadamente o mais velho dos uchiha ao esbarrar em sasuke._

_--_

_-"O que foi Sasuke?...Você esta tão pensativo ultimamente!...É a mesma coisa que estava te preocupando hoje pela manhã?"-indaga o gênio Hyuuga notando o parceiro._

_--_

_-"Oie Sasuke-kun!...O que achou do meu vestido?...Vamos dançar?!"-diz a morena animadamente o arrastando para a pista._

--

_-"É claro, seus pedidos são ordens!...E com muito prazer eu faço essa tarefa."-responde Karin o questionando. –"E eu posso saber o motivo disso tudo?!"_

_-"Na hora certa você saberá."-fala Itachi já seguindo seu caminho fazendo um breve parada.-"Digamos que é só uma pequena brincadeirinha."_

_--_

_-"Er...Neji."-Tenten o chama de seus pensamentos._

_-"Hum."-sussurra neji a hipnotizando, deixando-a sem palavras, sem ação._

–"_Me desculpe!!"-pediu hesitadamente._

_-"Desculpas pelo q-?"-indaga sendo interrompido pelos lábios da garota._

_--_

_-"Humpf...Que problemático!...A temari esta demorando."-resmunga Shikamaro._

_-"Tsc...O que aquela problemática esta fazendo no palco com esse microfone nas mãos?!"-indaga shikamaro surpreso vendo temari._

_-"Er...Pessoal."-chama a atenção de todos próximos ao palco, olhando diretamente para seu namorado. -"É, eu estou aqui para cantar..."_

_--_

_-"E que tipo de prova foi essa?"-pergunta sai sedutoramente a ino._

_-"Hum...Ta muito interessado, não?!"-sussurra para o outro._

_-"Hm...Só uma pequena curiosidade."-rebate mantendo o tom sedutor._

_--_

_-"Nossa!...Achei que não iria voltar mais?!"-afirma o Gaara para a garota que acabara de chegar._

_-"Serio?!...Se bem que eu pensei nessa ipotese."-retruca Sakura cinicamente._

_-"Aceita uma bebida?"-pergunta ignorando o cinismo dela._

_-"Nossa!...Você sendo cavalheiro?!"-afirma colocando a mão na testa dele.-"Ta doente?!"-indaga com falsa preocupação._

_--_

_-"Umhumuhuhm...Humuummhmhmh!"-Sakura tentava gritar mais sua boca é tapada._

_-"Psiii!"-afirma uma voz conhecida fazendo-a se arrepiar de pavor._

_-"Me larga!...Aonde você ta me levando?...Me solta!"-diz tentando se soltar dos braços do rapaz._

_-"Caladinha que você logo vai saber!"-responde o outro a arrastando._

_-"Para!...PARA!!...Socorro!...Alguém me ajude!...SOCORRO!"-gritava se debatendo._

_-"Não adianta...Ninguém vai te ouvir."-avisa o outro._

* * *

_**Continua.**_

E ai gostaram?!

Agorinha eu posto a 2º parte.

Beijos.

ops...Comentem. Pliz. ;


	12. Cap: 11 parte 2 O baile de primavera

_**Oii...Ta ai como eu prometi. A parte 2.**_

_**Bem grandinha. **_

_**Espero que gostem.**_

* * *

**Cap.: 11 parte 2. - O baile de primavera.**

-"Pra que você mandou me chamar?"-pergunta Karin num misto de curiosidade e apreensão.-"Deve ser algo de muita importância e bastante urgência!...Né Itachi-kun?!."

-"Sim!...Eu quero que fique de olho meu maninho...Não o deixe sozinho um segundo sequer!"-ordena o moreno.

-"É claro, seus pedidos são ordens!...E com muito prazer eu faço essa tarefa."-responde o questionando. –"E eu posso saber o motivo disso tudo?!"

-"Na hora certa você saberá."-fala já seguindo seu caminho fazendo um breve parada.-"Digamos que é só uma pequena brincadeirinha."

-"Ah."-diz devolvendo o sorriso sádico que lhe é oferecido e também seguindo seu caminho.

_--_

_-"Hum...To vendo que sobrei."- _afirma em pensamento seguindo para o salão de dança._-"Vou pegar uma bebida, pois isso está entediante."_

-"Ei...Neji."- escuta uma voz familiar lhe chamando.

-"O que?!"- responde se voltando para a garota de olhos chocolate que lhe chamava. _-"Nossa como ela está linda!!"-_ exclama em pensamento.

-"Er...D-dan-dança comigo?"- pergunta nervosamente tenten. _–"Baka...Sua baka!!...Precisava gaguejar só para chama-lo para dançar?!"-_advertia-se interiormente.

_-"Nani?!...Ela me chamou para dançar?!"_-perguntava-se um tanto aereo_.-"Ela me parece muito nervosa..."- _a observa inquieta aguardando uma resposta_. –"Responde logo idiota!...Antes que ela desista."_ –"Er...C-Claro!...Porque não?!"-responde finalmente, notando que falara rápido demais. –_"Baka...Pra quê falar tão rápido?!...Só para gaguejar e parecer um otário?!" _–Se condena.

Após a demorada resposta do gênio hyuuga, o lindo e nervoso casal caminha até o centro do salão, onde tocava uma musica romântica. Neji estende o braço e eles começam a dança.

_-"Ele aceitou!!"-_comemorava-se internamente enquanto que por fora sorria abertamente. _–"O mais fácil já foi...Agora eu quero ver como vou beija-lo?!"_-pergunta-se admirando os lindos orbes perola do rapaz.

_-"Como ela esta linda essa noite!!"_- a admirava. _–"E não para de me olhar!...O que eu faço?!...Esses olhos...Esses lábios!!...Não sei por quanto tempo eu vou resistir."_ –a dança ficava mais envolvente entre ambos.

-"Er...Neji."-ela o chama de seus pensamentos.

-"Hum."-sussurra a hipnotizando, deixando-a sem palavras, sem ação.

_-"Como ele é lindo!!"-_declara a si ainda o encarando e ignorando todos a sua volta_.-"Não consigo parar de olha-lo...Eu tenho que beija-lo!... Demo...E se ele não gostar?!_ ...V_ai lá você consegue!!"_- milhares de coisas passavam em sua cabeça. –"Me desculpe!!"-pediu hesitadamente.

-"Desculpas pelo q-?"-indaga sendo interrompido pelos lábios da garota.

O beijo foi um pouco repentino para ambos, principalmente para o gênio, que se assustou com o ato da jovem de coques. Começou apenas com um simples toque de lábios, mais que logo foi se intensificando e correspondido com a mesma intensidade pelo rapaz. O beijo mais sublime trocado ate então, em toda vida deles, cheio de paixão, um misto de carinho e desejo. Pararam quando a necessidade vital de respirar falou mais alto do que a vontade de nunca mais se separarem.

-"Desculpas pelo que?"-indaga novamente a olhando nos olhos um tanto arfante pelo beijo.-"Pelo beijo?!"-responde a própria pergunta, finalmente usando sua alta capacidade mental, esperando confirmação da dama.

-"Er...Sim!"-confirma tenten um tanto rubra pelo ato de instantes atrás.-"Você me desculpa?"-indaga incerta da resposta dele.

-"Sim..."-responde em meio sorriso notando a incerteza nos olhos dela sumir e a alegria voltar a iluminá-los.-"Mais porque f-?"-É novamente interrompido por outro beijo que é prontamente correspondido e muito mais desejado.

_--_

Após a apresentação da peça dos alunos do primeiro ano Temari com a desculpa de ir ao camarim encontrar as amigas começa a arrumar os preparativos para a canção de declaração.

-"Humpf...Que problemático!...A temari esta demorando."-resmunga Shikamaro que estava próximo ao palco esperando a namorada voltar.

-"Droga...Pra quê eu fui brincar dessa maldita brincadeira sem graça?!"-afirma apressada arrumando o microfone.-"E cadê aquelas imprestáveis quando se precisa delas?!"-diz procurando pelas amigas em busca de apoio.-"Pelo visto vou ter que fazer isso sozinha...Então...Vamos acabar com isso logo!!"-fala colocando a melodia da musica e saindo de trás das cortinas com o microfone em mãos.

-"Tsc...O que aquela problemática esta fazendo no palco com esse microfone nas mãos?!"-indaga surpreso vendo a loira envergonhada procurando por alguém que ele logo deduziu ser ele.

-"Er...Pessoal."-chama a atenção de todos próximos ao palco, olhando diretamente para seu namorado. -"É, eu estou aqui para cantar...E ofereço essa musica para o rapaz mais preguiçoso e inteligente que eu já conheci!...Que está exatamente na minha frente e que a um bom tempo roubou meu coração."-afirma e joga-lhe uma rosa.-"Te amo Shika!!"- exclama começando a musica.

_**I just want you close  
**__Eu quero você por perto_

_**Where you can stay forever  
**__Onde possas permanecer para sempre_

_**You can be sure  
**__Você pode ter certeza_

_**That it will only get better  
**__Assim será muito melhor_

_**  
You and me together  
**__Você e eu, juntos_

_**Through the days and nights  
**__Além dos dias e das noites_

_**I don't worry 'cause  
**__Eu não me preocupo, porque_

_**Everything's gonna be allright  
**__Tudo vai ficar bem__**  
**_

_**People keep talking  
**__As pessoas continuam falando_

_**They can say what they like  
**__Elas podem falar o que quiserem_

_**But all I know is  
**__Mas o que eu sei é que_

_**Everything's gonna be allright  
**__Tudo vai ficar bem__**  
**_

_**No one, no one, no one  
**__Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém_

_**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
**__Pode acabar com o que estou sentindo_

_**No one, no one, no one  
**__Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém_

_**Can get in the way of what I feel  
**__Pode acabar com o que sinto_

_**For you, you, you  
**__Por você, você, você_

_**Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
**__Pode acabar com o que sinto por você__**  
**_

_**When the rain is pouring down  
**__Quando a chuva estiver caindo_

_**And my heart is hurting  
**__E meu coração estiver ferido_

_**You will always be around  
**__Você sempre estará por perto_

_**This I know for certain  
**__Eu tenho certeza disso__**  
**_

_**You and me together  
**__Você e eu, juntos_

_**Through the days and nights  
**__Além dos dias e das noites_

_**I don't worry 'cause  
**__Eu não me preocupo, porque_

_**Everything's gonna be alright  
**__Tudo vai ficar bem__**  
**_

_**People keep talking  
**__As pessoas continuam falando_

_**They can say what they like  
**__Elas podem falar o que quiserem_

_**But all I know is  
**__Mas o que eu sei é que_

_**Everything's gonna be alright  
**__Tudo vai ficar bem__**  
**_

_**No one, no one, no one  
**__Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém_

_**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
**__Pode acabar com o que estou sentindo_

_**No one, no one, no one  
**__Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém_

_**Can get in the way of what I feel  
**__Pode acabar com o que sinto_

_**For you, you, you  
**__Por você, você, você_

_**Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
**__Pode acabar com o que sinto por você__**  
**_

_**  
I know, some people search the world  
**__Sei que algumas pessoas procuram no mundo_

_**To find something like what we have  
**__Para encontrar algo igual ao que temos_

_**I know, people will try  
**__Eu sei que elas tentarão_

_**Try to divide something so real  
**__Tentarão separar com algo tão real_

_**So 'till the end of time  
**__Então, até o fim dos tempos_

_**I'm telling you  
**__Eu estarei lhe dizendo_

_**That no one  
**__que ninguém__**  
**_

_**No one, no one  
**__Ninguém, ninguém_

_**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
**__Pode acabar com o que estou sentindo_

_**No one, no one, no one  
**__Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém_

_**Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
**__Pode acabar com o que sinto por você_

_**oh oh oh...**_

Ao termino da musica o aplauso foi geral, com direito a uns gritos de "beija, beija". Shikamaru após se recuperar do choque corre ate o palco onde temari estava e a abraça e beija loucamente para depois pegar o microfone e falar:

-"Pessoal essa aqui é a problemática mais linda e que eu mais amo nessa minha vida!...Te amo temari!!"-exclama beijando-a novamente.

_--_

-"Nossa que lindo!!...Ela conseguiu."-afirma ino a Sai olhando o casal apaixonado no palco.

-"Quem diria que a Temari fosse romântica assim?!"-responde o moreno.

-"E não é mesmo!"-retruca.-"Isso foi uma pequena prova...Podemos dizer."-afirma com um sorriso malicioso.

-"E que tipo de prova foi essa?"-pergunta o rapaz sedutoramente em seu ouvido, causando-lhe um suave arrepio.

-"Hum...Ta muito interessado, não?!"-sussurra para o outro.

-"Hm...Só uma pequena curiosidade."-rebate mantendo o tom sedutor.

-"Ah...São pequenas provas que fazemos para nos mesmas..."-pausa se aproximando mais o segurando pela gola da camisa.-"Como eu te convidar para me acompanhar no baile e..."-para mantendo contato visual e com os corpos bem próximos.

-"E?!"-indaga entrando no jogo dela.

-"E..."-o beija sensualmente, sendo imediatamente correspondida.

O beijo começa bem calmo mais muito sensual. Logo ino passa os braços atrás do pescoço de sai, acariciando-lhe a nuca e bagunçando-lhe os cabelos. Sai a enlaça pela cintura, colando seus corpos e com uma das mãos faz carinho em seu lindo e delicado rosto. Só param quando a falta de ar é maior que o desejo de ambos.

-"E?!...Me beijar?!"-pergunta maliciosamente.

-"Sim."-responde no mesmo tom.-"Vamos sair daqui?!"-pergunta mais insinuando do que questionando.

-"Hm...Vamos para um lugar mais calmo."-afirma a puxando dali.

Essa noite para os dois com certeza vai ser, no mínimo, quente.

_--_

_-"Droga!...Cadê aquela garota irritante?!...Linda mais mesmo assim muito irritante."-_pensava Gaara enquanto procurava por sakura.

-"Nossa!...Achei que não iria voltar mais?!"-afirma o ruivo para a garota que acabara de chegar.

-"Serio?!...Se bem que eu pensei nessa ipotese."-retruca cinicamente. _-"Chato, baka!!...Porque eu fui aceitar vir ao baile com ele?!" __"Pelo fato de que ninguém mais nos convidou?!...Ou por ele ser o maior gatinho?!...Ou por ser, que nos estamos apaixonada por ele?!" __"NANI?!...Apaixonada eu?!...Por ele?!" __"Sim."__ "Você bebeu?!...Não!...Então só deve estar maluca.¬¬"_

-"Aceita uma bebida?"-pergunta ignorando o cinismo dela.

-"Nossa!...Você sendo cavalheiro?!"-afirma colocando a mão na testa dele.-"Ta doente?!"-indaga com falsa preocupação.

-"Hmpf...Muito engraçadinha!...Quer ou não?"-diz impaciente.

-"Ta...Eu aceito."-responde mais amistosamente. _-"Que saco ta essa festa!...Queria muito dançar." __"Então porque não o convida para dançar?...Ele te convidou para vir, agora você chama ele para dançar."__ "Não!...O Gaara dançando?!...É uma coisa que acho que nunca vou presenciar." __"Ate cavalheiro ele ta sendo!...Por que ele não dançaria?...To achando que ele ta interessado na gente." __"O quê?!...To achando que você ta ficando mesmo maluca! u.u_"-"Olha lá lá vem ele."

-"Pronto."-afirma entregando-lhe a bebida.-"Demorei?"-pergunta.

-"Obrigada!!...Não."-responde olhando as pessoas dançarem no salão.

_-"É...Acho que ela quer dançar!...Será que eu a chamo?!"_-pensava o ruivo notando onde a garota olhava.

Ambos ficaram ali a observar por algumas musicas, ate a bebida acabar.

-"Sakura!...Quer dançar?"-indaga o rapaz meio sem jeito e um tanto frio.

-"Sim."-responde a garota mais doce que o necessário, lhe estendendo a mão e caminhando para o meio da multidão.

O casal dançava divinamente. A musica era lenta e muito romântica. Gaara a conduzia com maestria e Sakura o acompanhava maravilhosamente. Parecia que dançavam juntos desde que nasceram. O encaixe era perfeito.

-"Nossa Gaara, como você dança bem!!"-elogia sorrindo, encantada com a maneira que ele dançava. _–"É...Quem disse que nunca presenciaria o Gaara dançando?!"__ "Eu!...Mais eu nunca imaginei que ele dançasse e ainda por cima tão bem!"_

-"Obrigada!...Você também."-agradece a olhando nos olhos. _–"Como ela é linda sorrindo...E como sabe ser educada quando quer!"- _pensava enquanto admirava a alegria e perplexidade dela de estarem ali.

-"Por nada!...Obrigada!"-responde também o olhando nos olhos e se perdendo naquela imensidão_.-"Esse olhos!...Eles mechem comigo!...E não me são estranhos?!"_

_-"Linda!"_-era o que ele pensava enquanto a melodia ai os envolvendo naquela dança.

Olhos nos olhos. Os corpos próximos. Aquele perfume inebriante que emanava dela. A suavidade com que ela se mexia. O sorriso dela. Aquilo o estava deixando louco.

_-"Controle-se Gaara!...Não vai fazer nenhuma mancada agora."-_advertia-se, tentando obter controle sobre seu próprio corpo que a essa altura já falava por si só.-_"Mais ela é linda!...Perfeita!"_

_-"Esse olhos!?...De onde eu os conheço?"-_indagava-se perdida naquele olhar tentando a todo custo se lembrar.

_-"Esses olhos!...Esse rosto!...Esses lábios!"_-exclamava ele em seu interior, sem notar que ia se aproximando gradativamente dos lábios da rosada.

_-"Esses olhos?!...Aonde eu os vi?"-_questionava-se nem notando aproximação do rapaz.

E quando ele finalmente cessa a distancia entre eles.

_-"Ah!"_-"Tenho que ir ao banheiro."-afirma saindo dali rapidamente, chocada.

-"O que?!"-indaga sem entender o porquê dela ter saído assim de repente.-_"Baka!...Viu o que você fez?!"_

–"_É ele!...Sabia que conhecia aquele olhar!...É ele!...O garoto do sonho!...Como é mesmo o nome dele?!...Saito."-_concluía enquanto chegava no banheiro extasiada com a descoberta.

_-"E agora?!...Será que ela percebeu?!"_-indagava-se caminhando rumo a porta do banheiro feminino.-_"Que garota maluca!...Por que ela correu?"_

_-"É ele!...Eu sabia...Sempre soube."_-pensava enquanto caminhava em círculos no banheiro feminino.

_--_

_-"Isso é uma visão!...Demo?!...Eu não posso permitir que ele faça mal para sakura."_-conclui Sasuke após passar os flashes em sua cabeça.-"Eu não vou deixar você machuca-la!"-fala caminhando a procura da garota.

-"Ei Naruto!...Você viu a Sakura Por ai?"-pergunta observando o loiro que conversava animadamente com Hinata.

-"Não...Eu ainda não vi a sakura-chan não."-responde coçando a nuca.-"Você viu ela Hinata-chan?"-pergunta para ter certeza.

-"Er...N-não!...Não vi ela não."-diz a morena timidamente.

-"Hm."-continua seu caminho.-_"Droga!...Onde será que ela esta?!"-_questionava-se avistando temari e shikamaru mais a frente.

-"Temari você viu a Sakura?"-vai direto ao assunto.

-"Não!...Mais se a ver por ai fala que eu to procurando por ela."-afirma a loira.

-"Ei...Eu a vi com o Gaara agora a pouco perto das bebidas."-diz preguiçosamente o moreno vendo que o outro já ia saindo.

-"Obrigada!"-afirma seguindo para o bar.

Ele procura aos redores do bar e não os encontra. Começa a vasculhar com o olhar a multidão que dançava, ate que nota um garoto de cabelos vermelhos, próximo a porta do banheiro feminino.

_-"Achei."-_caminha ate o ruivo.-"Gaara, você viu a sakura?"-indaga.

-"Sim!...Ela esta no banheiro."-responde falando.-"O que quer com ela?"

-"Quero protegê-la!...Cuide dela!...Não a deixe sozinha de forma alguma."-afirma.

-"Mais porque disso agora?!"-retruca sem entender.

-"Isso agora não importa!...Só cuide dela..."-De repente os olhos do Uchiha ficaram um negro e outro vermelho e ele começou a olhar para o nada dizendo**.-"Alguém vai tentar fazer mal a ela e você não pode permitir que isso aconteça!...Pois você sabe que você e ela tem uma ligação, algo em comum...Os seus sonhos lhe dizem isso todas as noites...É seu dever cuidar dela!...Vocês são..."**-é interrompido por Karin .

-"Sasuke-kun, finalmente te encontrei!"-afirma após pular em seu braço o tirando do transe.-"Agora vamos dançar!"-diz o arrastando para a pista deixando o ruivo ali em choque.

_-"O que aconteceu com ele?!...Aquilo foi uma visão."_-pensava tentando assimilar as informações que lhe foram ditas_.-"Mais o que ele quis me dizer?!...Como ele sabe dos meus sonhos?!...E que ligação é essa entre mim e a sakura?!"_

-"Voltei!...Demorei muito?"-diz sakura ao ruivo a sua frente que parecia perturbado_.-"Não sua baka, você só ficou uma meia hora no banheiro filosofando ¬¬"-_pensava.

-"N-não."-fala se assustando com a moça.

-"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"-pergunta percebendo o semblante preocupado do rapaz.

-"Não!...Vamos beber alguma coisa?"-sugere tentando escapar de perguntas.

-"Vamos."-diz o acompanhando_. -"O que será que aconteceu com ele?...Ele ta diferente, parece perturbado, alguma coisa o esta deixando preocupado." __"É o que parece, mais ele não quer falar, então para de ficar perguntando!"_-concluía observando o garoto ao seu lado.

O casal se serve e se senta numa mesa próxima ao bar e ali ficam em silencio só observando a movimentação de pessoas.

-"Sakura, você tem algum sinal de nascença?"-pergunta ainda olhando a dança.

-"Hã?!...Ah!...Tenho sim."-responde sem olha-lo.

-"Posso ver?"-diz.

-"Pode!...Mais eu posso saber porque?!"-fala.

-"Nada...Só curiosidade."-afirma fingindo pouca importância.-"Vai mostrar ou não?!"

-"Tabom...Aqui oh."-fala mostrando a pequena estrela em seu pulso.-"Satisfeito?!"

-"Hm."-resmunga.-_"Ela tem a mesma marca de nascença que eu!...E me parece alguém que eu conheço...Quem?!"_

-"E você, também tem alguma marca de nascença?"- questiona curiosa.

-"Vamos dançar?"-foge do assunto_.-"Essa será a coisa em comum que nos temos, na qual o Sasuke falou?!...E o que meus sonhos tem haver com isso?!...Pensa Gaara, pensa!"_-lhe oferece a mão.

-"Ah...Claro."-aceita a mão dele e seguem para o salão_.-"Ele esta de novo fugindo do assunto!...Porque?!"-_começam a dançar e por alguns instantes esquecendo suas preocupações.

-"Atenção pessoal!...Chegou a mais esperada hora...A Hora do espanto!"-diz um rapaz alto todo encapuzado no microfone chamando a atenção de todos.-"Começando agora...5...4...3...2...1...Agora!"-e com isso faz um feitiço apagando todas as luzes do lugar.

As luzes se apagaram e surgiram varias pessoas encapuzadas arrastando consigo muita gente.

-"Umhumuhuhm...Humuummhmhmh!"-Sakura tentava gritar mais sua boca é tapada e é arrastada dali.

-"Sakura!"-chamava Gaara tentando acha-la no meio daquela bagunça sendo empurrado e notando em meio à escuridão, que ela foi levada_.-"Droga!...Malditos!"_

-"Psiii!"-afirma uma voz conhecida fazendo-a se arrepiar de pavor.

-"Me larga!...Aonde você ta me levando?...Me solta!"-diz sakura tentando se soltar dos braços do rapaz percebendo que estava se afastando dos alunos.

-"Caladinha que você logo vai saber!"-responde o outro a arrastando.

-"Me solta Itachi!...O que você quer?!"-falava assustada.

-"Ai minha cabeça!"-gritava gaara tendo sua cabeça inundada por gritos_.-"Para!...PARA!!...Socorro!...Alguém me ajude!...SOCORRO!"_-se ajoelhando pela dor.-"Droga!...São os gritos da Sakura!...Malditos!"-afirmava correndo onde sua intuição o levava.

-"Para!...PARA!!...Socorro!...Alguém me ajude!...SOCORRO!"-gritava se debatendo.

-"Não adianta...Ninguém vai te ouvir."-avisa o outro a imobilizando.

-"PARA!...Fala, o que você quer?!"-gritava chorando de desespero por não poder reagir.

-"O que eu quero?!...Hum!...Nada, só me divertir um pouco, com você é claro!"-responde a olhando num olhar sádico e perverso.

-"N-não, por favor!...E-eu?!...Por que eu?"-indagava aos soluços.

-"Nada em especial!...Só acho que usar você vá ser muito divertido."-responde a beijando o pescoço logo descendo para o colo dela.

-"Hum!...Vejamos o que eu encontrei."-diz puxando o colar de dentro do vestido dela.-"O que?!...Essa é a jóia da família Haruno!...O que você faz com ela?"- indaga surpreso.

-"N-não te interessa!...Me solta seu monstro!"-falava desesperada pensando em como se livrar dele.

-"Psiii!...Olha como fala mocinha."-diz tapando a boca dela e pegando a jóia para si.-"Já que não falou de onde tirou essa jóia vou pega-la para mim."-a guarda no bolso e continua o que estava a fazer.

-"Argth!"-exclamava Gaara pela dor em sua cabeça_.-"SOCORRO!!..Para por favor!...Alguém me ajude?!...NÃO!"-"São gritos da sakura de novo!...Eu mato esse infeliz_!"-afirmava apresando o passo.

-"SOCORRO!!..Para por favor!"-suplicava em prantos enquanto ele a mordia o colo e subia seu vestido passando-lhe a mão na perna.-"Alguém me ajude?!...NÃO!"-desesperava-se enquanto ele abria seu vestido aos poucos.

-"Maldito!"-diz Gaara o puxando pelo casaco e dando lhe um soco na cara.

Itachi se recupera do soco e o ameaça com a varinha no pescoço. Gaara da um passo pra trás tateando o bolso a procura da sua.

-"Vejo que agora não é mais tão valente."-fala itachi limpando o filete de sangue que escoria de sua boca.

-"P-parem!...Para itachi!...P-por favor!"-suplicava sakura jogada ao chão tentando se levantar.

-"Cala a boca!"-raia o moreno voltando seu olhar para o ruivo.

No instante em que ele desvia sua atenção Gaara empunha sua varinha. De repente surge um clarão e um grito ecoa.

-"GAARA!"-grita sakura se levantando tentando ver mesmo com toda aquela luz.-"NÃO!"-correndo ate onde ela julgava que ele estava.

-"Sakura!...Fique ai."-ordena.

O Luz cessa e Sakura observa um Gaara ajoelhado no chão e um Itachi deitado ao longe inconsciente.

-"Tudo bem?!"-indaga nervosa e toda desarrumada o ajudando a levantar.

-"Ta sim."-responde se levantando notando que a cicatriz nu pulso dela e no seu brilhavam.-"Vamos sair daqui logo."-se apressa.

-"Espera...Antes tenho que pegar o que é meu."-afirma caminhando ate itachi, sendo seguida pelo ruivo, pegando seu colar no bolso do moreno.-"Pronto!...Agora vamos."

-"Espera!"-diz arrumando o vestido dela que ainda estava meio aberto.-"Ele te machucou?"-pergunta a olhando nos olhos limpando os resquícios de lagrimas.

-"N-não!"-responde nervosa e envergonhada.-"Vamos?!"-diz o puxando pela mão observando em seu pulso a mesma marca que a dela_.-"Nossa!...Ele tem a mesma marca que eu...Como no sonho!"_-pensava.

-"E essa jóia é da família Haruno, ela é sua?"-perguntava saindo daquele corredor voltando para a festa.

-"É...é minha!...Mais não fala pra ninguém, por favor?!"-pede.

-"Ta...Pode deixar."-afirma notando que o salão estava próximo e que as luzes já haviam voltado.

-"Er...Gaara."-o chama.-"Obrigada!"-agradece o abraçando.

-"Por nada."-diz correspondendo o abraço.-"Agora vamos continuar nossa dança...E vê se não sai de perto de mim dessa vez."-afirma com um sorriso de canto.

E assim eles seguem para a festa sorrindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mais ainda assim com a cabeça fervilhando de pensamentos.

* * *

**Continua.**

_E ai?! Gostaram? Fala que sim vai! n.n_

_Comentem, por favor!_

_E agradeço desde já todos os meus leitores...Obrigada!!_

_bjos._


End file.
